


Malachite

by hakkaame



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Theseus, M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2020-12-28 06:26:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 51,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakkaame/pseuds/hakkaame
Summary: テセウス総受。続く予定





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 英語？勿論、私は話さない。

暖炉に揺らめく気配を感じたかと思えば、エメラルド色した炎が燃え上がる。  
誰が来るのか、と手にしていた本を脇に置いて、テセウスは袖口を意識した。そして、炎の揺らめきの中から、見覚えのある影を見つけて、小さく息を吐き、肩の力を抜く。  
「やあ」  
テセウスは疲れた笑みを見せると、ウイングチェアから立ち上がり、弟が出てくるのを待った。  
彼の不詳の弟はいつものトランクではなく、チェックのナプキンで覆いをしたバスケットを抱えて暖炉から出てくると、肩に残った灰を払って、やあ、とはにかむ。正面ではなく、僅かに斜めに向いたままにちらりと目を上げて、前髪の隙間から見上げてくると、一瞬目が合って、けれども直ぐに、伏目がちに小さく俯いた。  
「ジェイコブが、パンを焼いてくれたんだ。お腹が空いてると、寂しくなるから、って…」  
そう言って、手にしていたバスケットを兄に差し出すと、ん、と強制的に受け取るよう押し付ける。押し付けられて、受け取らざるを得ない状況でテセウスがバスケットを受け取ると、ほんのりと漂う暖かくてほっこりした匂いに、微かに笑んだ。  
「美味しそうだ」  
「うん。本当に、美味しいんだ」  
空になった手をどうすればいいのか分からないように、コートのポケットを弄る弟の姿に、テセウスはお茶にしよう、と笑った。

コートを脱ぎながら、兄の後に付いて行くと、ニュートと違い、すっきりとしたテセウスの家の台所で、花のない花瓶に目が行く。華奢な作りの花瓶は、どうしたって兄が買い求めそうにないし、なにより、兄は、花を飾るような人ではない。  
ニュートは隣の椅子にコートを掛けながら、そうぼんやりと思うと、リタが買ったのか、と思いついた。  
バスケットの中から焼き立てのパンを皿に並べ、カトラリーを揃え、紅茶の用意も同時に行う器用な背中を眺めて、ニュートは知らず、話し始める。  
「ジェイコブって、凄いんだよ。魔法も使わないで、美味しいパンを作るんだ。僕も、手伝ったんだよ。イーストを作って、これって、お祖母ちゃんのレシピらしいんだけど、小麦粉を捏ねて、膨らませて、また捏ねて、寝かせて、成形して、凄いだろ？これ、ジェイコブがぐるぐるって捻っただけで、こんな綺麗な形になるんだ。魔法を使わないで、どうしてマグルって、あんなに器用に出来るんだろうね。凄いよね。こういう事が出来たらいいな、って思ったら、一生懸命工夫して、出来るような道具を作って。魔法なしで、なんでそんな事出来るんだろうね」  
「そうだな」  
何時にない饒舌に、テセウスは笑ってニュートにティーカップを渡し、向かいの席に座った。受け取ったカップに、すかさず浮いていたティーポットから紅茶が注がれると、濡れ落ち葉の様な香りが仄かに届く。  
「じゃあ、これはお前が作ったんだな」  
そう言ってテセウスが歪な形をしたロールパンを手に取ると、半分に千切って口に放り込んだ。  
「でも、味はまあまあだ」  
租借しながら皮肉気に笑う兄に、ニュートはほっとしたように笑って、紅茶を口に含む。  
「あちっ」  
思いの外に熱かった事に驚いたニュートに、兄は朗らかに笑った。兄の笑顔に、ニュートも笑った。

「ティナも、ジェイコブもクイニーを凄く心配してる。二人とも、最後、クイニーと喧嘩別れしたまま、ああなっちゃって、…後悔ばっかりしてて、辛そうだ」  
「…そうか…」  
しみじみと呟くと、口に含んだ紅茶が温く、テセウスはティーポットに杖を向ける。と、その時、かちゃん、と何か固いものが磁器に当たる音がした。ニュートが付いていけない速さで、テセウスは音のした寝室に走る。  
「テセウス」  
ニュートが慌てて後を追えば、寝室の入り口で立ち止まったテセウスの背中にぶつかった。隙間から中を覗き込めば、ニフラーが手を腹の袋に入れたまま固まっている。  
「ニフラー！」  
逃げ出そうとしたニフラーをニュートが兄を押しのけて慌てて捕まえると、こら、駄目じゃないか、とニフラーを逆さづりにして揺さぶった。からからと硬貨や指輪が落ちてくる。  
「無くなった物がないか、見て」  
思い切りニフラーを振り続けるニュートに、テセウスは溜息をつくと、抽斗を開けていった。  
水を切る様にニフラーを一頻り振り回すと、最後の一つ、ネクタイピンが絨毯の上に落ちる。ニュートは、ニフラーの腹の袋から落ちてきた硬貨や装飾品を全て拾い集めると、チェストの上に置く。  
「ごめん。こいつ、いつの間にか紛れ込んでたみたいだ。無くなってる物はない？」  
そう言って紺色のベルベットで覆われたジュエリーケースを確かめているテセウスを見れば、ニュートはテセウスの眉間の皺を見付けて、不安で一杯になった。手の中で、ニフラーがきゅうきゅうと鳴きながら暴れている。  
「ブローチが無い…」  
テセウスは呟くと、いきなりニュートの手からニフラーを取り上げ、無理矢理に手を腹の袋に突っ込んだ。痛みの所為か、ニフラーの悲鳴がニュートに突き刺さる。  
「やめて！兄さんやめて！痛がってる」  
兄の手からニフラーを取り上げようと、ニュートがテセウスの腕に縋りつくが、振り払われた。  
「お前の腹を裂いて、腸を全部引きずり出してやろうか」  
テセウスの怒声に、びくりと肩を震わせて、ニュートは生まれて初めて見た兄の激昂した姿に恐れ戦くが、きゃんきゃんと鳴くニフラーに慌てて、兄の手にしがみつく。  
「兄さん！やめて！」  
そう言って、兄の手をニフラーから剥がそうとして力を入れたら、ふいに、兄の手がニフラーから外れ、勢い余ってニュートはニフラーを抱きかかえて尻餅を着いた。  
呆然と兄を見上げると、兄の手にきらりと光るものが握られているのが見える。  
「ごめんなさい。本当にごめんなさい。こいつに悪気はないんだ。ただ、きらきらした物に惹かれて、どうしようもないんだ」  
「悪気がないなら、許されるとでも？」  
高い処から、青い瞳が冷たく見下ろしていた。  
「本当にごめんなさい」  
「二度と来るな」  
何と言われたのか理解できず、え？とニュートが聞き返せば、二度と此処には来るな、とテセウスが繰り返す。  
「…それって、こいつ？それとも、僕？」  
怯えるニフラーを抱きかかえて、よろよろと立ち上がると、ニュートは今一度尋ねた。  
「お前が来なければ、そいつも来ないだろ」  
切り捨てるような口調でテセウスが言えば、ニュートは唇を噛みしめて俯き、震えるニフラーの固い毛を無意識に撫でさする。弟の姿に、苛立たし気に舌打ちすると、お前が出ていかないなら、僕が出ていく、と一言吐き捨てると、テセウスは立ち竦んだニュートを押し退けて寝室から出て行った。  
「兄さん！」  
慌てて後を追えば、暖炉にエメラルド色の炎が燃え上がる。  
「ダイアゴン横丁」  
そう言って、テセウスは炎に飲み込まれ、姿を消した。残された煙と、手の中でもそもそと蠢きながら、きゅんきゅんと鳴くニフラーの温もりに、ニュートは溜息を吐いた。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ピクシブと同じ物ですよ。  
拙宅では、ニュートとテセウスは異父兄弟設定。

静けさの中に、きゅんきゅんとニフラーの鳴き声が余計に耳につく。  
手の中で震える固い毛を宥める様に撫でてやると、ニュートは空っぽの暖炉を見つめて溜息を吐いた。  
怒っている姿は見たことがあったが、それも大抵、自分がその対象だったが、憎しみも露わに誰かを傷つけるような事を言う兄は、初めてだった。  
「お前が悪いんだぞ。人の大切な物を、とっちゃだめだ」  
言い含める様に、ニフラーの喉を撫でながら囁くと、ニュートは兄の居ない家を見回す。  
質実剛健。一言で言うとそうなるであろう部屋に、ほんの僅かに違和感を覚える華奢な意匠の小物がぽつんとある。コーヒーテーブルの上の銀のボンボニエール。寝室のチェストの上にあった香水の瓶。台所の花瓶。  
暖炉の上にある幾つかの写真を見付けて、ニュートは小さく笑った。ニュートがホグワーツに入学する前に、初めて撮った制服姿の写真だ。兄の後ろに隠れようとして、けれども羽交い絞めされるようにして渋々写る、だぶだぶのローブを着た幼い自分に、どんだけ恥ずかしがり屋なんだ、と我ながら呆れ、そして、隣に、リタがテセウスの頬にキスすると、テセウスが彼女を抱き寄せ幸せそうに笑っている二人の写真を見る。何度も繰り返される二人の幸せそうな姿に、ニュートは薄く唇を噛んだ。  
家の戸締りをして、持ってきたバスケットにニフラーを入れると、ニュートは静かに暖炉の中に入り、家に戻った。

ニュートが暖炉から出ると、ごちゃごちゃとした机の上に、バスケットを置く。と、ニフラーが何か鈍く光る物を両手に捧げ持つようにして、ニュートに差し出した。  
「お前、まだ持ってたのか」  
半ば怒りと、半ば呆れと入り混じった溜息と共にニュートがそれを取り上げると、ニフラーは如何にも反省しているかのようにくんくんと鳴いて見せる。  
男物の厳つい金の指輪だった。  
テセウスの指輪だろうか、とニュートは訝しんだ。メリケンサック？一つだけで？不思議に思いながら、試しに自分の指に嵌めてみるが、ニュートの左手の人差し指に僅かに緩く、くるくると動く。テセウスの手は確かにその身長に似合って大きいが、骨ばって薄く、指は細く長い。恐らくは、テセウスの物ではないだろう。  
じゃあ、誰の？ニュートは指輪を外すと何か手掛かりは無いかと、ランプの明かりに翳して眺めまわしたが、何もなかった。  
テセウスの父親のものだろうか？写真でしか見たことのないテセウスの父は、結婚指輪すらしていなかった。そもそも、ニュート達の母親は婚姻に重きを置かない人だった。ニュートの父も、はっきり言って、あまり覚えていない程だ。離婚したのか、家を出て行ったのかすら良く分からない状態で、父が生きているんだか、死んでいるんだか分からないが、家族は常に、母、兄、自分の三人で、あとは母が育てていたヒュッポグリフとその他の動物達だった。  
指輪をぼんやりと眺めていると、ニフラーがふんふんと指輪の匂いを嗅いで、次いで、机の上を嗅ぎまわる。何をしているのかとぼんやりと眺めていると、ニフラーが羊皮紙の山の中からカードを咥えてニュートに差し出した。  
ニコラス・フラメルのマーク。  
きらきらと輝くそのマークに、ニュートは眉を顰めた。

溜息を吐くと、辛そうに眉間に皺を寄せて目を閉じる。  
良くない事を言った、と後悔した。弟の驚いた顔は、恐怖すら帯びていた。  
仕事で鬼の形相をしている事はよくあった。普段相手にしているのは小悪党ではなく、闇に耽溺する輩だったからだ。部下達が陰でテセウスを鬼の局長とこっそりと呼んでいる事は、百も承知だ。  
弟に見せる心算は無かったのに、とテセウスはもう一つ溜息を吐く。  
「溜息を吐くと、幸せが逃げるぞ」  
ふいに、低い声がした。いつの間にか隣のスツールに座っている男が、テセウスの目を覗き込む。  
気配を感じなかった。  
「いや、大丈夫だ。君が飲みすぎた訳じゃない。私が君より格上なだけだよ、スキャマンダー君」  
薄暗いバーの灯りの下、左右で光が違う目を見付けて、テセウスは素早く店の中を観察した。誰もこの男を気にしていない。囲まれている、そう考えて、テセウスは唇を引き結んだ。  
「そうじゃない。見てごらん」  
そう言って、男がカウンターの酒瓶が並んだ棚の後ろに嵌った鏡を指させば、鏡には自分の姿と、今自分が見ている姿とは違う男が写っている。だからと言って、状況は変わらず、けれども、テセウスは袖口に手を遣る事はなかった。  
「ふむ。見上げたものだな、スキャマンダー君。小物は恐れを感じると直ぐに杖を構えるが、君は状況を冷静に判断している。イギリス魔法省を背負って立つだけの事はある」  
男の軽口にテセウスはただ、嫌悪感に頬を歪めただけだった。  
「そんな、嫌そうな顔をしなくてもいいだろう？傷つくじゃないか。私は繊細なハートの持ち主なんだ」  
半笑いを浮かべて男が言うと、テセウスはびくりと肩を跳ねる。  
冷たい指がテセウスの指を辿った。  
辿った後が、薄っすらと朱く染まる。左手の薬指の付け根に浮かんだ朱い帯状の痕に、テセウスは眉を顰めた。  
「おや？知らなかったのかね？」  
所有の印を付けるだなんて、何て奴だ、と男は呟くと、笑みを浮かべ、テセウスの顔を覗き込む。  
「君を見た時には吃驚したよ。あの男の印を付けられているじゃないか。君には素晴らしい婚約者が居たというのに」  
くつくつと喉の奥で笑うと、男は憎悪も露わなテセウスの目に、更に笑みが深まった。  
「知っていたのかな、彼女は？君が、他の男に所有の印を付けられている事に」  
「彼女を侮辱するな」  
「侮辱などしていない。哀れんでいるだけだ。しかし、彼女は本望だろう。彼女の愛に殉じたのだから」  
テセウスがグラスの中身を男の顔にぶちまけると、男は暫く目を閉じていたが、やがてゆっくりと手を顔の前に翳すと、アルコールまみれだった筈の顔が、何事も無かったかのように元に戻る。  
「私と共に来ないか？」  
そう言って、再び男はテセウスの手をなぞった。  
「あんたの手は冷たい」  
テセウスが男の目を見たままに、その手を払うこともなく告げると、男はふふふ、と笑う。  
「手の冷たい人間は、心が暖かいと言うじゃないか」  
そう言って、男はテセウスを手をそっと握った。 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> アメリカ＝東京、イギリス＝京都、そんなイメージ。

コンコン、と窓を突く音に気が付いてニュートが顔を上げると、梟がばっさばっさと羽をばたつかせて、手紙を受け取れとばかりに威嚇しているのを見付ける。  
ペンを放り出して窓を開けると、ほとりと手紙を落として梟は振り返ることもせずに飛び去ってしまった。手紙を届けた梟は、何かしらの報酬を強請るものだが、随分とストイックな梟だなと思って手紙に手を伸ばせば、成程、魔法省からの手紙だった。あの梟がお役所仕事なのも頷ける。  
ここ最近は大人しくしていた筈だ。何ら、お咎めを受ける覚えはない。多分。恐らく、その筈だけれども…。  
ニュートは溜息を吐くと、ぺりぺりと乾いた音を立てて封を切った。

大至急、魔法省に出頭されたし。

何もしていない筈だ。  
トラバース名義の召集令状は、簡潔極まりなく、そこに何かしらの苛立ちを感じる。  
何をやらかしたのだろうか、とニュートが懸命にここ暫くの動向を思い出すと、唯一誰かを怒らせたのは、テセウスだけだった。  
ニュートは、眉を顰めると、そこに兄が居るのだろうか、と溜息を吐く。机の上に積み上げた本の上で、ピケットが、不思議そうに首をかしげていた。

魔法省の地下２階の法執行部の部長室の扉を開ければ、相も変わらず嫌そうな顔を隠す事もなく、兄の上司であるトラバースが普段以上に不機嫌極まりない表情を晒していた。  
何もしていない筈だが、その顔を見ればどうしようもなく不安が込み上げてくる。  
違法な動物は保護していない。保護許可証もまだ切れていない…筈だった。  
「最近、テセウスに会ったかね？」  
トラバースの低い声に、怒りが含まれているのは明らかだ。ニュートは何かのひっかけ問題なんだろうか、と訝りながらも、小さく頷く。  
「いつだね？」  
「五日前です」  
「何処で」  
「兄の、フラットで…」  
「何時頃かね？その後、テセウスは何処かへ出掛けなかったかね？」  
「多分、六時過ぎで…別れる前、兄は、ダイアゴン横丁に出掛けた筈です。どうして、そんな事聞くんですか？」  
「その後、何か連絡はあったかね？」  
「いえ。兄がどうかしたんですか？」  
ニュートは無意識に、コートのポケットを弄り始めると、トラバースは苛々した声で無断欠勤が続いている、とだけ言って、口を引き結んだ。  
「え？」  
「よし、分かった。スキャマンダー君、ご協力ありがとう。もう、用はない。あとは、こちらで対応する。君は、帰り給え」  
そう言ってトラバースは立ち上がると、ちょっと、待って下さい、と引き留めようとするニュートの手を払いのけると、闇払い局の部屋の扉を開き、そして立ち止り振り返る。  
「邪魔をするんじゃないぞ」  
「兄が行方不明なのに？何もするなって？」  
「君が首を突っ込んでくると、見付かるものも見付からなくなるんだ。くれぐれも我々の足を引っ張るな。テセウスの無事を願うなら、大人しくしているんだ。いいな」  
いいな、と人差し指をニュートに突きつけると、トラバースは闇払い局の部屋に入り、扉を閉めた。  
一人取り残されたニュートは、唇を薄く噛みしめ、ポケットの中でぎゅっと拳を握る。  
「ダンブルドア」  
ふいに口を突いた名前に、我に返ると、ニュートは慌てて踵を返し、暖炉が設置されている地下８階のアトリウムを目指した。

魔法省から一度テセウスの家に寄って、何か変わったことが無いか見て回り、それから自分の家に戻ると、慌てて手紙を書いて梟に持たせる。  
「君が早いか、僕が早いか競争だ」  
ニュートは梟を放つと、いつものトランクを用意し、よし、と気合を入れたところで、慌てて地下の研究室に戻って、机の上のがらくたの中から見つけ出した小袋を握りしめて、どうしてもホグワーツへ行ってダンブルドアに会わないといけない、と強く念じると、ニュートは旋風に巻き込まれたかのようにしてその場から姿を消した。

ニュートがホグワーツへと通じる峡谷の橋に辿り着き、正門を叩こうとすると用務員が中から開けてくれる。  
どうやら、梟が一足先に着いていたらしい、と検討を付けると、用務員に礼を言い、真っ直ぐにダンブルドアの教室を目指した。  
幸いにして授業が無かったようで、ダンブルドアはニュートの手紙を広げた机の向こうに立って、ニュートを迎え入れる。  
「テセウスが行方不明だって？」  
「トラバースは何も言ってませんでしたか？」  
ニュートの問いに、ダンブルドアは困ったように笑って、小さく肩をすくめて見せるだけだった。その姿を見て、ニュートは怒りが込み上げてくる。協力を求めて然るべきダンブルドアに、何も伝わっていないことに、やるべき全てを為さない兄の上司に握った拳が震えた。  
「どう考えたって、グリンデルバルド絡みでしょ？」  
ニュートの怒りに打ち震えた姿に、ダンブルドアは元教え子の初めて見る感情に内心驚きながら、けれども、ゆっくりと近付いて行くと、そっと肩に手を置く。  
いつも、何処かしら諦めたような、悟りきった様な子供だった元教え子に、こんな感情があったのか、と今更ながらに気が付くと、ダンブルドアはニュートにお茶を勧めた。  
「テセウスに最後に会ったのは？」  
魔法省で聞かれた質問に、再び同じ答えを伝えると、ダンブルドアはダイアゴン横丁か、と呟く。  
「あの男は、ドーバーを渡れない筈だ。という事は、その後違う場所で、拉致されたか、誰かを追っているか…」  
「グリンデルバルドはイギリスには来ない、という事ですか？」  
「私が居る限り、あの男はイギリスに足を踏み入れる事はない」  
当たり前の様に言って除けるダンブルドアに、壊せたんですか、とニュートが問えば、男は困った様に眉根を寄せた。  
「若気の至りとは言え、愚かだったよ、私は」  
自嘲気味に呟くダンブルドアに、ニュートはふいにグリンデルバルドの言葉を思い出した。  
そして、その意味を反芻して、ポケットに手を入れると、小袋越しに指輪に触れる。  
「パリの集会で、あの男が言ったんです。ダンブルドアは悲しむかな、君が死んだらって」  
そうして、リタが死んだ。青い炎に焼かれて。  
ニュートはテーブルの上の砂糖入れの銀器を凝視したまま呟くと、指先で転がしていた指輪をそっと取り出した。  
「僕の事だと思ってた。あなたの指図でパリに行っていたから。でも、違った…そうでしょ？」  
そう言って、小袋に入っていた指輪を翳し、ニュートがダンブルドアを見上げると、無表情に自分を見下ろす薄青色の瞳にふつふつと怒りが沸いてきて、どうしようもなかった。  
「兄に何かあったら、僕はあなたを許さない。あいつの仲間になってでも」  
決然と言い切る元教え子の怒りに、ダンブルドアは深い溜息を吐いて目を閉じた。

「手紙をくれただろう」  
男の言葉に、テセウスは何の事だと眉を顰める。  
「グレイブスに送っただろう？」  
ん？と楽しそうに笑うグリンデルバルドに、テセウスは溜息を吐くと、あんたにじゃない、と呟いた。  
「全く。君の手紙には、大層楽しませてもらったよ。いかにもイギリス人の、バカ丁寧な回りくどい言い回しに、行間から君のアメリカ人に対する侮蔑と言えるような、傲岸不遜が滲み出ていて、実に愉快だったよ。読んでいて、背筋がぞくぞくする程だった」  
ふっふっふと笑う男の不気味さに、テセウスは無視してやろうと決めると、手にしていたティーカップを口元に運ぶ。  
「あの手紙で、君に興味を持ったのさ。そして、実際に会ってみると、どうだ？」  
ん？と大仰に両手を広げてみせると、男は嘆かわしそうに頭を振った。さも、残念だと言わんばかりに。  
「あの男の強欲にも、ほとほと呆れる」  
やれやれ、とシェリーに口を付けると、グリンデルバルドは自分を見ているテセウスにどうしたのか、と目で問い掛けた。  
「どうして、血の誓いを？」  
「あいつを敵に回したくないんでね。厄介だ。実に厄介だ」  
「それだけ？」  
テセウスの問いに、グリンデルバルドは焼きもちか？と笑って見せた。焼きもち？何に？とテセウスが眉を顰めて、しかし、結局あんた達は、と苛立たし気に言う。  
「あんた達は、自分は安全な場所に居て、人に戦わせて高みの見物なんだろう？そもそも、あんた達の痴話喧嘩にどうして僕たちが巻き込まれないといけない」  
「痴話喧嘩、ね」  
皮肉気に頬を歪めると、グリンデルバルドが鼻で笑う。  
「弟に傷一つ付けてみろ。あんたを殺してやる。あの男を使ってでも、あんたを殺してやる」  
テセウスの毅然とした言葉に、男はひっそりと笑って、困ったように目尻を下げた。


	4. Chapter 4

「ねえ、お兄さん。遊んでいかない？」  
小路から出てきた手にいきなり肘を取られて、驚いて振り向けば、けばけばしい化粧をした女がついには両手でがっちりとニュートの腕を捕まえた。  
「いや、そういのは、要らないから…ほんとに、その、」  
ニュートがしどろもどろに女の両手を剥がそうとして身を捩れば、女は声に出さずにテセウスと口を動かす。え、と気を取られた隙に、こっちよ、と出てきた小路の奥へと引っ張られて行った。  
怪しげな店の前でとにかくニュートが抵抗すると、店の扉が開き、中から手が伸びて無理矢理引きずり込まれる。  
暗い部屋の中、ごてごてとした装飾の応接間の様な場所に、様々な恰好の女達に取り囲まれていた。  
「あの、僕、ほんとに、要らないですから」  
聞きとれそうにない小さな声でニュートが呟くが、連れてきた女は一切聞く耳を持たずにお母さん、と叫ぶ。  
「お母さん！テセウスの弟連れてきたわよ！」  
「え？」  
ニュートが君、さっきも、と言い掛けて、部屋の奥の緞帳が開いて、恰幅の良い女がのっそりと出てくる。  
「ニュート・スキャマンダー？」  
「…はい、そうですけど…」  
「テセウスを探してるんだろう？」  
「どうしてそれを？」  
「闇払い達がうろうろしてる上に、漏れ鍋でテセウスを見たかどうだか聞いてるんだからね。直ぐに分かるさ」  
そう言って、女はソファに座ると、テセウスはミラノへ行ったよ、と告げた。  
「え？」  
「ミラノの魔女の大鍋っていうパブへ行ったよ。そこの暖炉からね」  
顎で、大きく古ぼけた煤だらけの暖炉を指せば、ニュートは眉を顰める。  
「でも、フルーネットワークは魔法省が管理してるし、その」  
「あっちこっちを経由して行ったみたいだね。それに、目晦ましに一緒に着いて行った奴もいるからね」  
呆然とした顔で女を見ていたニュートに、女はふふんと笑った。  
「どうして、テセウスが此処から？って、思ってるだろ？」  
「だって、此処はノクターン横丁で、兄は闇払いで、貴方達は…」  
「娼婦だからね」  
にやりと笑って女は立ち上がると、あんたの兄さんは、と言って、好奇心で顔を出したピケットを覗き込む。女の化粧の匂いに圧倒されたのか、ピケットは慌てて胸ポケットに隠れた。  
「闇払いには２種類居る。世を正そうとする者、己の権力を堪能する者。あんたの兄さんはどっちだと思う？」  
ん？と目を覗き込まれて、答えるまでもなく、あたしらは皆テセウスに恩義があるのさ、と女は微笑んだ。  
「あんた、見張られてるんだろ？」  
そう言って、徐にニュートの蝶ネクタイを解き、襟を乱す。くしゃくしゃと前髪を掻き混ぜられて動揺するニュートに、さあ、と扉を指した。  
「漏れ鍋に戻りな」  
「あ、ありがと」  
「テセウスに会ったら、また遊びに来る様に、伝えておくれ」  
「あー、はい…」  
よろよろと圧倒された様子でドアノブに手を伸ばし、もう一度振り返ると、女たちが手を振っている。ありがとう、と小さな声で呟くと、ニュートは外へ出た。  
連れて来られた小路を戻り、ノクターン横丁の大通りに出ると、途端、黒い人影に囲まれる。  
「何処へ行っていた」  
低い声に、闇払い達かと検討を付けた。  
「そこの、娼館に連れてかれて、その…」  
「ふん。余計な事はするな」  
そう吐き捨てて、男達はニュートから離れていく。が、一人、躊躇したように立ち止り、僕達も局長を心配してるから、と呟いて、慌てて同僚の後を追った。小さく振り返った闇払いの一人にニュートは微かに頷くと、ああ、味方が居るんだ、と知らず微笑む。そうして顔を上げて、ふいに見付けた窓ガラスに映った自分の姿に、慌てて襟を締めてネクタイを結びなおし、前髪に手櫛を入れた。

「どうだった？」  
「ノクターン横丁からミラノに行ったみたい」  
ニュートが這う這うの体で家に戻ると、ティナが心配そうな顔で出迎えた。  
「ジェイコブは？」  
「下で動物達と遊んでる」  
「そう。取り合えず、ダンブルドアに手紙を書かなくちゃ」  
ええ、そうね、とティナがニュートをデスクへと促す。

梟を送り出すと、ティナがお茶の用意をしてくれているのを見て、ニュートは地下への扉を開けて叫んだ。  
「ジェイコブ！バンティ！お茶にしよう！」  
叫んだ後暫くして、あいよー、というジェイコブの微かな声に、ニュートは扉を開いたままにテーブルに着く。  
明らかにジェイコブが焼いたのであろう見事なスコーンとシードケーキ、紅茶の香りは、少しばかりささくれたニュートの気持ちを落ち着かせてくれた。  
熱い紅茶に息を吹きかけて、その香りを鼻孔一杯に吸い込むと、ニュートは溜息を吐く。  
「大体、僕は、テセウスが闇払いになるのは反対だったんだ。危ない仕事だし、逆恨みされたりするし。だから、役人はいいけど、闇払いだけはやめてくれ、って頼んだけど、聞いてくれなかった。闇払いの試験の時も、僕は落ちればいいと思ってた。でも、テセウスって優秀だから、あっさり受かっちゃって、僕はがっかりした。テセウスが闇払いになって２か月目だよ。危ない事件に駆り出されて、僕はテセウスがケガしてないか、変な呪いを受けてないかって、気が気じゃなくて。ただでさえ集中力がなくて、授業中に怒られてたけど、いつも以上にそわそわしてて、何点減点されたことか。居残りも更に酷かったよ。そもそも、テセウスは、…ティナ？」  
ふいに正面に見付けたティナの姿に、ニュートは吃驚して、慌ててティーカップを置いた。  
「ティナ、どうしたの？何処か痛いの？僕また、変なこと言った？」  
ティナの隣に移動して、ぽろぽろと涙を流すティナの肩に手を置こうとして、けれども一寸躊躇して、そうしてようやっと決心して、ニュートはそっとティナの肩を抱いた。  
「どうしたの？」  
「クイニーも、同じ事言ってた」  
そう言って、ティナは涙を拭って、ニュートを見る。  
「私が闇払いになるって言った時、クイニーが言ったの。どうしてティナがそんな危ない事しなくちゃいけないの。他の人に任せればいいじゃない。ティナがそんな危ない事をするのは、嫌、って」  
どれほど拭っても零れ落ちる涙を持て余したように、ティナは鼻を煤って自嘲気味に笑った。  
「一カ月ほど、口をきいてくれなかった。それで、自分から危ない事やっちゃだめよ、って、許してくれたけど」  
ティナの涙交じりの笑みに、ニュートはティナのおでこにおでこを寄せて、闇払い達は、闇払いを家族に持った者が如何に不安と心配で一杯になってるか知るべきだ、と囁く。  
「おっと、お邪魔様」  
がたん、と大きな音に驚いて振り返れば、にやにや笑っているジェイコブと、目を見開いて硬直しているバンティの姿に、慌てて二人は体を離した。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> いい兄さんの日！

ゆるりと吐き出した紫煙を見るともなしに、さて、とテセウスは考えた。  
何処ぞの山奥の崖の上に建てられた城に連れて来られて、知った顔を幾つか見付けた事に苛立ちと、そして僅かな不安を覚えて数日が経つ。  
テセウスに会った元闇払い達は、まるで免罪符を手に入れたかの様に嫌な笑い方をした。  
貴方もこちらに来たのか、と。  
その思い上がりと勘違いに嫌悪を覚えたテセウスの表情に、闇払い達は睨み返すか、目を逸らすかのどちらかで、英国魔法省の闇払い局の局長は何故此処にいるのか、という噂に忙しい。  
好きにすればいい、とテセウスは思った。  
だが、しかし。  
裏切者は絶対に許さない、そう誓う。  
そうして、テセウスの目下の興味は図書室の本棚の前で懸命に腕を伸ばしている少年にあった。  
徐に煙草を灰皿に置いて少年の後ろに立つと、少年が手を伸ばしている本をひょいと取り、少年に渡してやる。身を縮め、俯いて視線を斜めに遣り、辛うじてありがとう、と呟く少年の姿に、テセウスは弟を想った。  
恥ずかしがり屋で、人との距離を測りかねる不器用さがそっくりだ。  
「本当ね」  
ふいに、同意の声が聞こえて、テセウスは溜息を吐くと、ズボンのポケットに両手を入れて振り返り、自分の体格を最大限に見せつける様にして威嚇のポーズを取る。  
「心を読まないでくれるか？」  
「でも、読めたのはそれだけ。他は読めない。貴方、優秀な闇払いなのね」  
クイニーの感心した様な声に、少年が目だけを上げてテセウスを見たのを見付けて、けれども気付かない振りで座っていたソファに戻ると、クイニーが差し出したティーカップを受け取った。  
「アウレリウス、あなたもお茶をどう？」  
クイニーが笑いかけても、少年は本を胸元に抱えて、ただ、ふるふると頭を振って、図書室から慌てる様にして出ていく姿に、ますます弟に似ている、とテセウスが思えば、そうね、とクイニーが頷く。  
「クイニー」  
溜息と共に咎める様にして見上げれば、ごめんなさい、と反省していなさそうな顔で、クイニーが他のソファに腰掛けた。どうやら自分と話をするつもりらしいと、テセウスは紅茶を口に含むと、ジェイコブのパンは美味かった、と呟く。  
「ええ」  
クイニーは小さく唇を噛むと、ただじっと手元のティーカップを見つめた。  
「弟は、本当に、昔から手が掛かる子だった。好奇心が旺盛過ぎて、何にでも手を出した。一旦夢中になると、寝食も忘れて没頭するし、そうなったら話しかけても聞かないから、無理矢理担ぎ上げて引き離すしかなかった。そうすると怒りだして、手が付けられなくなるくらい押し黙ってしまって、結局こっちが音を上げる羽目になる。本当に頑固で、困るよ」  
そう言ってテセウスが溜息を吐くと、クイニーがくすくすと笑う。  
「動物学者になりたい、と言い出した時には、本当に参ったよ。あいつがやると言い出したら、絶対にやるからね。やるまで止めない頑固者だ。兄さんが反対しても、僕はやるからね、と宣言されて、僕はほとほと困ったよ。動物が相手なんだ。こっちが好意を持っていようが、何だろうが、動物達には関係無いんだから、何が起きるか分かったもんじゃない。それこそ人間のエゴだよ。動物たちは分かってもらいたいなんて、微塵も思ってないだろうしね。僕がどれ程、危ない事はやめろ、と言ってもあいつはやりたい放題だよ。僕が怒ると分かってるから、自分が何をしているかなんて知らせてこないし、危ない目にあった話も後から聞かされるばかりで、こっちがどれだけ心配しているかなんて、あいつは考えた事無いんだろうな。ああ、思い出しただけでも腹が立つ」  
そう言って、クイニーが切り分けてくれたケーキを鷲掴むと、テセウスはむしゃむしゃと平らげた。口の周りにクリームをつけてがつがつとケーキを頬張るテセウスに、クイニーは噴き出すとナプキンを差し出す。完食してテセウスが指に着いたクリームを舐めると、ありがとうと言って口を拭くと、子供みたい、とクイニーが笑った。  
「凡そ、長男、長女と呼ばれる生き物は、弟妹達が生まれると、親と約束させられる事がある」  
テセウスの声に、クイニーは笑みを落として僅かに眉を寄せる。説教されると思ったのだろう、とテセウスは素知らぬ顔で紅茶を一口含んだ。  
「仲良くしてあげてね。優しくしてあげてね。守ってあげてね。そう言われて、自分には守るべき存在があるのだと、子供ながらに決心する訳だ。そうして、それが叶わなかったとき、守るべき対象に対して申し訳なく思うがそれ以上に、親との約束が守れなかった、と悔やむんだよ。ティナもきっと、君に対してだけでなく、ご両親に対しても申し訳なく思っているに違いない。そこの処を、汲んであげてくれないか」  
そう言って、テセウスは肘掛に手をついて立ち上がると、ズボンのポケットに両手を突っ込んでぶらぶらと図書室から出て行く。一人残されたクイニーは、両手でティーカップを包むようにして、じっと紅茶を見つめていた。

図書室を出た処で、自分を斜めに見上げる女を見付けて、テセウスは同じ様に値踏みするように見下ろす。すると、テセウスはにやりと笑うと、ご愁傷様、と呟いた。  
そのまま女の横をすり抜けて行こうとして、どういうこと、と鋭く呼び止められる。体半分だけで振り返ると、小さく笑って慌てて手を口元に遣って抑えると、にやにやと笑ったままにだって、と更に笑う。  
「あんたの地位は、クイニーに取って代わられた訳だ。あの男の愛人気取りかもしれないけど、」  
「私は愛人じゃない。同志よ」  
きつい目が、テセウスを射殺すようにして睨みつけた。  
「どうでもいいさ。クイニーの姉さんがアメリカの闇払いってのは、知っているだろう？それに何より、彼女は嘘を見抜く。あんたは、クイニー以上に役に立つのかな？」  
馬鹿にしたようにテセウスが言えば、女は真っ赤な口紅が歯に着くのも構わずに唇を噛みしめ、テセウスを睨みつけて、けれども何も言わずに後ろを向くとそのまま廊下を歩いていく。  
その、如何にも怒りが噴き出している後ろ姿に、やれやれと女が廊下の角を曲がり、姿を消したのを見届けて、さて、と独り言ちた。  
少年は何処へ行ったのだろうか。  
廊下をぶらぶらと歩きながら、そう言えば、ニュートはどうやってオブスキュラスを哀れな少女から取り除いてやったと言っていただろうか、と眉を顰めた。


	6. Chapter 6

箒を持ち歩きながら城の中をうろうろしていると、テセウスは漸くに目当ての男を見付けて、おい、とぞんざいに呼んだ。  
呼ばれて、ゆっくりと振り返る男の白い頬は笑みを浮かべているが、その周りに居る信奉者達はテセウスの横柄さに獰猛な目付きでテセウスを睨んでいる。が、それらを無視して、近付いてくる男をテセウスが見下ろすと、飛びに行くのか、と聞かれた。  
「この城に、スニッチはない？」  
「あるとも。さあ、こっちに」  
大仰に両腕を広げてテセウスの腕を取ると、グリンデルバルドは信奉者達を後に残し、部屋から出るよう促す。  
「さて、テセウス。君のお手並みには恐れ入る」  
嫌味だろうが、その声は称賛にもとれた。テセウスはちらりとグリンデルバルドを見て、楽しそうに笑う男の顔を見付けて右の眉を跳ね上げる。  
「君は、この城の秩序を乱している。しかも、口だけでね。まったく、私の後継者に迎えたいくらいだ。元闇払い達は迷っている。ヴィンダの機嫌がすこぶる悪い。クイニーは怯えている。女がいがみ合うと厄介極まりない。どうしてくれるんだ？え？」  
首を小さく傾けて、グリンデルバルドがテセウスの前を塞ぐ様にして立ち止った。  
「僕如きを御せないようじゃ、あんたも大したことないな」  
そう言って、ふっと鼻先でテセウスが笑えば、グリンデルバルドもふふと静かに笑う。  
「確かに」  
そう言って再び歩き始めたグリンデルバルドに付き従って小さな書斎に入った。グリンデルバルドが机の上から小さな箱を取り上げてテセウスに渡すと、失くさない様に、と念を押した。  
「ボーマン・ライトの最後のスニッチだ」  
男の言葉に、両眉を跳ね上げて驚いた表情を作るテセウスに、グリンデルバルドは笑う。  
「もっと、安いのは無い？」  
テセウスの問いに、男は屈託無く笑った。

飛ぶのは何年ぶりだろう。  
冷たい風を受けて、何か清々しい気分にテセウスは遥か先にきらりと光るスニッチを追うのが、何とも楽しかった。  
何故、自分は自由なのか。  
守護魔法は掛けている。仕事上、常に掛けているが、此処に連れて来られてからは更に強い、トタラムとホリビリスを掛け合わせた。そもそもそれが可能である事が、謎だ。  
あの男が言う事は尤もで、グリンデルバルドはテセウスよりも強力な魔法使いだ。  
何故、彼の服従の魔法が自分に効かないのか。そもそも、魔法を掛けたんだろうか。  
遊ばれている。  
そう思い付いて、苦い思いでスニッチに手を伸ばした。が、ふいにスニッチは何かにぶつかったかの様に跳ね返って、方向を変えた。  
結界が此処にあるのかと、ふよふよと箒をその場に止めると城を振り返る。遠く、バルコニーから見上げてくる人影を見付けて、小さく笑う。  
そうして、その人影に尚も自分を追わせる為に、今度こそ本気でスニッチを追った。

すっかり冷えた体に温暖の魔法を掛けると、部屋から出てきた少年にテセウスは微笑む。  
「やあ。ちょっとこれを持っててくれる？」  
そう言って、テセウスがずいと箒を差し出すと、クリーデンスは恐る恐る箒を両手で受け取った。空いた手でポケットから小箱を取り出すと、右手に握っていた羽ばたきかけたスニッチを慌てて閉じ込める。ぱたん、と蓋を閉じると、ふう、と大袈裟に息を吐いて、興味津々に見つめている少年にテセウスは笑い掛けた。  
「スニッチを見るのは初めてかい？」  
「…あなたは、シーカー？」  
そう言って上目遣いに見上げてくる少年の肩に手を置くと、ああ、そうだよ、と有無を言わせずに図書室へ誘導すべく、歩き始める。テセウスの手と、その大きな歩幅に、少年は慌てふためいて足を踏み出した。テセウスに促されるままに、おっかな吃驚歩いているクリーデンスの旋毛を見下ろして、テセウスは小箱をポケットに戻す。  
「箒で飛んだ事は？」  
「無い、です」  
「じゃあ、今度一緒に飛ぼう」  
「本当に？」  
明るい声で顔を上げたクリーデンスに微笑みながら、テセウスが勿論、と少年の肩を力強く抱き直す。すると、少年はくすぐったそうに小さく笑うと、はにかんで箒を抱え直した。

「そもそも、どうしてテセウスに指輪を？」  
ニュートがむくれた顔をして聞けば、ダンブルドアは少しばかり照れた様に視線を逸らして、そうして窓の外を見遣った。  
「テセウスは優秀な学生だった。早くから、闇払いになると決めていて、その目標に向かって邁進していた」  
「知ってる。テセウスはいつも学年で一番で、監督生で、首席で、シーカーだった」  
ニュートが少しばかり酸っぱい顔で頷くと、ダンブルドアは小さく笑う。  
「だからと言って、品行方正とは言えなかったがね。各寮にガールフレンドが居て、ユールボールは修羅場だった。私が五百点も減点したのは、後にも先にもテセウスの悪戯だけだよ」  
「…それって、何したんですか？誰も教えてくれなかった。太った修道士でさえ、教えてくれなかった」  
「それはだな。他に真似されると困るから、緘口令が敷かれたんだよ」  
「何やったんですか？」  
好奇心も露わなニュートの傍迷惑な興味に、ダンブルドアは小さく肩を竦めてみせただけだった。


	7. Chapter 7

「グリフィンドールじゃないの？」  
驚いた顔にテセウスが頷いて見せると、少年は僅かに眉を顰めて、じゃあ、と疑わしい顔をして見せる。  
「レイブンクロー？」  
いいや、と首を振るテセウスに、スリザリン？と確認すると、再び否定された。  
「ハッフルパフ？」  
「如何にも」  
何で皆そう驚くかな、とテセウスは肩を竦める。  
「だって、だって、…」  
「まあ、組み分け帽子は、グリフィンドールに入れたがってたけどね」  
「帽子が決めるんでしょう？」  
「まあね。でも僕は、ハッフルパフが良かったから。グリフィンドールは嫌だ、と言ったら、僕の希望通りにしてくれたよ」  
少年が手にしている本のタイトルをちらりと見遣って、テセウスはホグワーツに興味あるの？と少年に聞いた。  
「学校に、行った事がないから…どんな所かな、って」  
小さく唇を噛んで目線を落とすと、少年はどんな所、と呟く。  
「ホグワーツは世界で一番の魔法学校だ」  
「イルヴァーモーニーが世界一の魔法学校よ」  
横から口を出してきたクイニーに、テセウスは、は、と笑った。  
「たかだか二百年かそこらしか歴史がないのに、世界一だって？笑わせないでほしいな」  
「古けりゃいい、ってもんじゃないでしょ。時代は刻一刻と変わっているの。その変化についていけないお爺さん学校なんか目じゃないわ。イルヴァーモーニーは世界一よ」  
「言っておくが、イルヴァーモーニーの創立者がホグワーツ出身者だという事を、忘れないでもらいたいね」  
テセウスの一言に、クイニーがむっと口を引き結ぶと、けれどもふいにふふ、と笑う。  
「ニュートとも、同じ事言ったわ」  
「ということで、クリーデンス。世界で一番の魔法学校はホグワーツだ」  
テセウスの言葉に、少年が目を上げた。射る様な視線を平然と受け止めて、テセウスはにやりと口の端を釣り上げて笑う。  
「僕は、アウレリウスだ。クリーデンスじゃない」  
低い声で言えば、テセウスはどうでもいいよ、とつまらなさそうに肩を竦めれば、クイニーがテセウス、と制するように声を掛けた。  
「所詮は呼ぶための物だ。どうだっていいよ。まあ、君が気に入らないなら、僕は君をおでこちゃん、と呼ぶことにする」  
「僕は、アウレリウス・ダンブルドアだ。クリーデンスじゃない」  
がたがたと部屋が振動し始め、部屋の中央に吊られたシャンデリアのクリスタルがかちゃかちゃと音を発てて震え、テーブルの上のティーカップやティーポットがかたかたと揺れ動く。  
立ち上がった少年の真正面に立つようにして、テセウスが闇払いとして働く時によく見せる姿勢で少年を威嚇すれば、後ろ手にクイニーに立ち去るよう、小さく手を振った。  
クイニーがそっと図書室から出ていくと、テセウスは睨み上げてくる少年を冷ややかに見下ろす。  
「ナギニは死んだよ。あの青い炎に焼かれて」  
テセウスの言葉に、はっとした様に少年が僅かに逡巡して見せた。  
「君は、あの子を見捨てたんだ。君は自分の事しか考えていなかった。あの子は、君に真実を与えてくれたのに」  
「真実？…僕は、自分が何者であるか、知りたかったんだ」  
「それを決めるのは自分自身だと、彼女は言った筈だ。それを君は、あんな男の嘘に騙されて満足しているのか。彼女が浮かばれないな」  
「違う！嘘じゃない！」  
シャンデリアのクリスタルが幾つか弾けた様に粉々になって落ちると、激昂して叫んだ少年から不穏な気配が漂い始める。薄黒い煙の様な物が少年の背後からゆらりと立ち上り、テセウスは、ああ、これが、と思った。  
これが、オブスキュラスか。  
「言っておくが、ダンブルドアの息子だって言うなら分かるが、弟？ありえないね。ダンブルドアの父親はアズカバンで1890年より前に確実に死んでいる。母親も1899年には死んでいる。君は今、いくつだ？ありえないね。あの男の嘘をそのまま鵜呑みにするのは、君が欲しいと思った言葉だからだ。だったら、僕だって君が何者か言ってやれる。君は、」  
「違うっ！僕は、アウレリウス・ダンブルドアだ！ダンブルドアの血に応じて、不死鳥が現れた！」  
「僕だって、不死鳥の幻影位、作れるさ」  
少年の背後を覆う黒い影がどんどん大きくなる様子を、テセウスは表情を失くしてぼんやりと眺める。  


「スキャマンダーは無防備過ぎる」  
扉の陰から見ていた男が呟けば、グリンデルバルドはしっと人差し指を立てて唇に当てた。  
「わざと煽っているんだろう。クリーデンスのオブスキュラスを」  
「しかし、このままでは、スキャマンダーは殺されるでしょうな。確実に」  
「それで起こる変化を待っているんだろう」  
「ならば、尚更止めた方が良いのでは？」  
冷酷な賞金稼ぎの目を見て、グリンデルバルドがにやりと笑って見せる。  
「テセウスが何をするのか、見てみたい」  
「…悪趣味ですな」  
男の嘆きとも着かない溜息に、グリンデルバルドは静かに笑う。  
「しかし、城が壊されるのはごめんだ。君がこの部屋を覆ってくれるだろう？」  
「仕方ありませんな」  
そう言って、男は構えていた杖を振れば、図書室が白い繭の様な球体に包まれた。クイニーが廊下の端から心配そうに見ていたが、男たちはただ只管、中の様子から目を外さないでいる。

「僕は、アウレリウス・ダンブルドアだ！」  
叫んだ途端、黒い靄に包まれる様にして少年の体は消え、テセウスの胸を黒い稲妻が貫いた。  
が、その瞬間、テセウスの体を白い光が包み込む。

「守護霊」  
グリムソンの驚きの声を捉えて、グリンデルバルドが笑った。  
「不死鳥の守護霊とはね」  
全く、呆れた男だな、と呟いて、図書室の中を暴れまくる黒い稲妻を見ていたが、グリンデルバルドはああ、そうだな、と想う。  
お前は、彼を護りたい。  
そうして、私は彼を堕としたい。  
まるで、コインの表と裏じゃないか。アルバス。  
グリムソンの作った防護壁が、びしりと音を発てた。  
「まずいですな」  
「いや、収まるだろう」  
そう言って、グリンデルバルドが気怠い仕草で右手を小さく振れば、黒い稲妻の勢いが無くなっていく。そうして、漸く落ち着くと、少年の姿に戻っていった。

「その、白いの、何？」  
破壊しつくされた部屋の中で、変わらぬ姿で立ち続けるテセウスに、少年はぐったりと椅子に落ち込みながら尋ねる。  
テセウスは消耗しきった様な少年を見下ろすと、小さく瞬きしてみせるだけで、何も答えなかった。

「テセウスが、どうして闇払いになろうとしたのか、知ってるかい？」  
ダンブルドアにレモンキャンデーを勧められて、ニュートは手のひらを向けて断れば、そう言えば聞いたことがなかったと思う。  
「自分に自信がある人って、力試ししたがるし」  
闇払いは優秀な魔法使いしかなれないでしょ、とニュートが肩を竦めて見せれば、ダンブルドアはニュートが断ったキャンデーを一つ口に放り込むと、その甘さににっこりと笑って見せた。  
「誰かがやらなければならない事だから。自分にその能力があるならば、自分がやるべきだ。彼はそう言った。五年生の時だ」  
そう言って、懐かしそうに目を細めて窓の外を見遣ると、ダンブルドアは小さく笑う。  
その、ほのぼのとした微笑みに、自分が知らないテセウスを、ダンブルドアが知っているのか、とニュートは少しばかり不機嫌になった。  
どうして、自分が知らない兄を、赤の他人が知っているのだろう。  
「彼は、私の憧れだったんだよ。自分が、こうありたいと願った姿だった」  
そうしみじみと呟いて、ダンブルドアがニュートを振り返る。  
「己の力が、己の為にだけあるのではない、と言い切るテセウスが、私には眩しかった」  
自分に言い聞かせるようにして呟くダンブルドアに、ニュートはダンブルドアが何を伝えようとしているのか、分かる様な、又、分かりたくない様な複雑な思いで唇を小さく噛んだ。


	8. Chapter 8

揺れる炎の煌めきをぼんやりと眺めながら、ちびちびとウイスキーを舐める様に口に含む。  
炎を見るのが、実は苦手だった。  
あの青い炎を見る前から、炎は心をざわつかせる。  
ふいに、冷たい感触が手をなぞり、左手の薬指の赤い痕を辿った。眼前の炎とアルコールで内側から温まっていた体に、ひやりと触れたその指が、少しばかり心地よい。  
「これは、何時から？」  
グリンデルバルドの静かな問いに、テセウスは眉をそびやかして、戦争が終わった後だったかな、と呟いた。なぞっていた指が離れたと思えば、徐に左手を取られて漸く、テセウスは隣に座る男を見遣る。  
「学生の頃は、関係はまだ無かった？」  
好奇心に駆られた光の違う目を見付けて、テセウスは女子学生の恋話か、と思わず笑ってしまった。その笑いに、グリンデルバルドは何を思ったのか、少しばかり跋が悪そうな顔をして見せる。  
「言っておくけど。僕はあの男を信用してはいない」  
テセウスの言葉に、僅かに驚いた様に目をしばたくと、また、どうして、とグリンデルバルドが尋ねた。  
「あの男の根っこは、あんたと一緒だから」  
淡々とした答えに、男は成程と小さく笑う。  
「そもそも、僕が最初にあの男の人物評を聞いたのは、アバーフォースだった」  
「…これは、また…懐かしい名前を聞いたものだ」  
今度こそ本当に驚いて、グリンデルバルドは乗り出していた上半身を真っ直ぐに直すと、テセウスの手を放して肘掛にそっと戻した。  
「アバーフォースは、…アブは僕より学年が５つ上で、まあ、喧嘩の仕方は彼に教わったよ」  
ふふ、と小さく笑うと、テセウスは何かを思い出したように、もう一度笑う。  
「それでは、さぞかし辛辣だっただろう」  
「僕が１年生の時に、妹さんが亡くなったんだろう？」  
テセウスが確認する様にグリンデルバルドを見遣れば、男はただ眉を動かして肯定した。  
「最初に注意されたのが、グリフィンドールのダンブルドアには近付かないように、目も合わせるな、だったよ。荒れてたからね」  
「それが、また、どうして君達は親交を持つようになったのかね？」  
「あれで、彼は結構お節介な男だったからね。馬鹿な１年生が禁じられた森にふらふらと入って行くのを見付けてね。わざわざ追いかけて来たのさ」  
「アバーフォースらしい」  
「うん。森の入り口で、こっぴどく叱られた」  
テセウスの告白に、男は、だろうな、と笑った。  
「そうして、君も意外と好奇心が強い」  
揶揄う口調に、まあね、とテセウスは肩を竦めて見せる。  
「それ以来、何かと僕にがみがみ言って来てね。僕は彼を密かに、ママ・アブって呼んでたんだけど、うっかり口にしてしまったら、まあ、怒髪天を突く、ってのはああいうのを言うんだろうな。散々な目に合わされたよ」  
「…それはきっと、私の所為だろうな」  
グリンデルバルドが居心地悪そうに身動ぎ乍ら言えば、テセウスは左目を眇めて続きを促すと、男は小さく溜息を吐いた。  
「彼をそう呼んで、揶揄った事がある」  
「彼は妹さんを大事にしていたからね」  
「ああ。それを私はムッター・アブと呼んだのさ」  
「酷いな」  
「ああ、酷いな」  
「その時、あの男はどうしてた？」  
「アルバス？一緒になって笑ってたさ」  
「…だから、嫌いなんだ」  
テセウスの吐き捨てる様な呟きに、男は、ああ、成程、と悟る。  
彼は、アルバス・ダンブルドアの本質を知っているのだ。柔らかな物腰と、愛想笑いで隠したその奥底にある傲慢。不遜。誰も自分には及ばない。自分こそが至高。秘めた想いに気付いている、数少ない存在。  
それを否定する為の、献身。  
嫌悪感がぶり返してきたのか、男がじっと自分を見つめている事にも気付かずに、テセウスは吐き出すようにして話し続けていた。  
「僕は偏見に満ち満ちていたからね。だから、あの男が教師としてホグワーツに来た時には、僕は批判的にしか彼を見なかったよ」  
「しかし、闇払いになるには、彼の授業を取らなければならなかっただろう？」  
「そうなんだよ。一応、自制はしている積りだったんだけど、顔に出てたんだろうなあ。まだ、子供だったしね」  
自嘲気味に言えば、少しばかりむくれた顔をするテセウスに、男は小さく笑う。  
「初っ端に言われたよ。どうして、私は君に嫌われているのかな、って」  
「直球だな」  
「どうしたって隠せないと思ったから、正直に言ったよ。アバーフォースから貴方の話を聞いてる、ってね。そうしたら、あっさり、そうか、って言って。それからは当り障りのない、教師と、その他大勢の学生の一人、って感じだったけど。でも、やっぱり、どうしたって闇払いになろうとしたら、彼は無視できなかったから。まあ、余所余所しかったよ。白々しいって位に」  
「でも、彼は君を気に掛けていた。違うかね？」  
男の言葉を無視して、テセウスは暖炉の炎を眺めながら、ウイスキーをちびりと口に含んだ。  
「君が闇払いになる為に、相当、尽力した筈だ。ハッフルパフ出身で闇払いの試験に挑んだのは、君だけだろう？」  
「なんで、そう、ハッフルパフは軽んじられるんだろうか？」  
だらしなく座っていた体を起こして、正面に男を見据えると、テセウスは疑問を口にする。  
「おっとりした子が多いからじゃないか？」  
グリンデルバルドが肩を竦めて見せると、分かってないな、とテセウスは嘆かわしそうに溜息を吐いた。  
「これ見よがしの正義感と勇気だとか、他を見下す賢さだとか、他を出し抜くずる賢さなんて物の何処がいい？大事なのはブラザーフッドだ」  
「…戦争経験者の結論かね？」  
「ああ、そうだよ。何より大事なのは、仲間を裏切らないことだ。仲間の目を真っ直ぐに見据えて、自分はベストを尽くしたと、言えるかどうか。それが出来ないようなら、ハッフルパフじゃないね」  
きっぱりと言い切るテセウスの声に、揺るぎのない自信を見付けて、グリンデルバルドは微笑んだ。  
ああ、だからこそ。  
「だから、あの男は君に惹かれたんだろう」  
「…知らないな」  
そう嘯いて、テセウスはまただらしなく背もたれに寄り掛かると、ぐいと残りのウイスキーを一口で飲み干す。  
アルコールが回ったのか、部屋が暑いのか、白い頬が微かに朱に染まっていた。  
再び、左手を取ると、横目だけを寄越して、テセウスが男を睨む。  
「この痕を消したいんだが、どうしたものか。新しい魔法を生み出したのかな、あの男は」  
そっと薄い唇を指の痕に押し付けると、グリンデルバルドはそっと溜息を吐いて色濃くなった痕を眺めた。  
ああ、だからこそ、仲間の目を見れなくしてやりたい。  
手を取られたままに、気怠く炎を見つめる横顔に、男はひっそりと笑う。  
ぴしり、と、暖炉の薪が、音を発てて爆ぜた。  
それを合図に、テセウスは立ち上がると、お休み、とだけ言って、部屋から出て行った。  
扉が閉まるのを見送って、グリンデルバルドは、ふむ、と頷く。  
あの痕が消えない限りは、ダンブルドアのパトローナスがテセウスを護り続けるのだろう。一体、どんな仕組みだ、とつらつらと考えるだに、ふいに思い出す。  
あれか。  
恐らく、そうなのだろう、と考えると、グリンデルバルドは厄介だな、と溜息を吐いた。

部屋を出て、自分に宛がわれた部屋に向かえば、廊下の端にひっそりと佇む少年の姿を見付ける。  
びくびくと首を竦めた、その卑屈とも言える様な姿勢に、テセウスはどうして弟と言い、この少年といい、何時も何かに遠慮した様な態度を取るのか、と思った。  
「おでこちゃん。夜は冷える。部屋に戻りなさい」  
テセウスがそう声を掛けると、少年はびくりと肩を波打たせて顔を上げる。  
「あの、僕…、」  
テセウスが何も言わずに、ただ、少年を見下ろしていると、少年はまた目を伏せて、おどおどと手を握りしめた。  
「貴方を、殺したかったんじゃなくて、その、僕、」  
「君は、自分の力を制御する方法を学んだ方がいいな。心が揺れ動くままに行動していたのでは、子供だよ。それと、君が今言うべき言葉は、ごめんなさい、だ」  
テセウスの言葉に、はっとしたように顔を上げると、少年は何故だか両腕を広げているテセウスを見付ける。まるで、ほら、おいで、と誘っているかの様に。そうして、彼は実際にそう言った。  
「ほら、おいで」  
そう言われてもなかなか動けない少年に、焦れた様にテセウスから近付いて行くと、ぎゅうぎゅうと抱きしめられる。  
暖かな大きな体と、微かに香るウイスキーに、くらりと眩暈を覚えて、少年は思わずテセウスにしがみついた。  
「…ごめんなさい」  
素直に言えた自分に、少年自身が吃驚していると、テセウスは尚もぎゅうぎゅうときつく抱きしめてくる。  
「大丈夫だよ。僕は、八歳からお兄ちゃんやってるからね。手の掛かる弟の面倒を見るのは、慣れてるんだ」  
そう言って、旋毛にキスされた。生まれて初めての事に、少年は小さく震えて、恐る恐る目を閉じた。  
じわり、と暖かいものが、全身に広がっていくのを感じて、少年は小さく溜息を吐いた。


	9. Chapter 9

薄闇の中でベッドに横たわり、左手を目の前に翳す。  
薄っすらと着いた朱い痕を眺めて、あの指輪か、とテセウスがぼんやりと思い出した。  
記憶が曖昧な時期がある。  
戦争が終わった後、見世物よろしく魔法省のお偉方に連れまわされて、パーティーの梯が続いていた。正直どうでもいい、と思いながら、やたらめったら笑顔で対応しいて、顔が疲れた記憶がある。  
そのどれだかで、ダンブルドアと出会った。  
そうして、何故だか、彼は血相を変えてテセウスに近付いてくると、口を開けろといきなり顎を掴まれて、何かの試験紙を舌の上に乗せられた。  
色を変えた試験紙を見たダンブルドアに何を飲んでいるか尋ねられると、テセウスは手にしていた白ワインを見せた。  
そこから先の記憶が無い。  
そうして、気が付いたら自分のフラットの暖炉の前でダンブルドアと立っていた。  
左手の違和感に目を遣れば、鈍く光る指輪が填められていた。  
「半年はそれを着けているように。絶対に」  
そう言ってダンブルドアは暖炉に入ると、ダイアゴン横丁へとフルーして行った。  
何度も指輪を外そうとしたが、外せなかった。  
その所為で、言い寄ってくる数が相当減ったのだ。指輪を見ても、それでも声を掛けてくるのは、戦争の英雄と一夜を共にした、というトロフィーが欲しい輩ばかりで、テセウスとしては気軽で良かった。  
そう。  
ある意味、護符的な物でもあったが、ある朝試しに抜いてみたら、呆気なく指輪が外れた。  
それ以来、すっかり忘れていた。この痕を見せられるまでは。  
何なんだ。  
そうして、思いつく限りの呪文を試すが、やはりその痕が消える事は無かった。 

「戦争から帰ってきたテセウスをどう思った？」  
天体望遠鏡を覗きながらダンブルドアが言えば、ニュートは胡散臭そうに顔を上げた。両手で包み込むように持っていたティーカップをソーサーに戻して、身体毎ダンブルドアを見遣る。  
「かなり陽気になってたけど、あちこち連れ回されてやけくそ気味だったから。躁状態で乗り切ろうとしたんだと思う」  
ニュートの答えに、ダンブルドアは渋々といった体で小さく頷くと、その太い親指で眉を擦った。  
「戦争が終わって、彼が英雄に祭り上げられて、魔法省の連中に連れまわされていた時、パーティーでテセウスに会った」  
望遠鏡のつまみを弄りながら、ダンブルドアは呟くようにそう言って言葉を切ると、ニュートを振り返る。  
「テセウスは私に笑い掛けたんだ。微笑んだと言っても、いい」  
「…だから？ギグルウォーターを飲んでたとか？」  
意味が分からないという顔のニュートに、ああ、そうか、とダンブルドアは小さく笑った。  
「そうか。君は私とテセウスが学生時代にどれだけ険悪だったか、知らないのか。道理で、ホグワーツの初日に君がきょとんとした顔で私を見ていた訳だ」  
小さく頭を振ってさも呆れた様に呟けば、ダンブルドアが苦笑してみせる。  
「まあ、要するに、テセウスは私に対して、必要最低限の社交辞令はして見せるが、それを超えることは決して無い筈だった。それが、私に微笑みかけるなんて、頭の螺子が外れたとしか思えなかった」  
そう言って、ダンブルドアが戻ってくるとニュートの目の前に座った。  
「テセウスはあの頃、睡眠薬を常用していた。しかも、睡眠導入剤ではなくて、意識が無くなる類のものだ。中毒になる一歩手前だった」  
「…そんな…」  
「君は、テセウスの体の傷を見たことは？」  
「傷？何それ。オブリビエイトしないで下さい」  
手を翳したダンブルドアを見て、思わず腰を浮かせてニュートが逃げを打つ。  
「テセウスに怒られるな。彼は、君には知られたくはなかった筈だ」  
しまったという顔をして薄く唇を噛むと、ダンブルドアは仕方ないとばかりに溜息を吐いた。  
「彼は、戦争で受けた傷を消そうとはしなかった。自分は、この傷をつけた相手を殺したのだから、と彼は言っていた。まあ、とにかく、あの頃、テセウスは相当精神的に参っていた」  
そう言ってダンブルドアは呆然としているニュートを見遣って、目をしばたいて見せる。  
果たして彼は、何に驚いているのだろう。  
完全無欠の兄が精神的に参るなんて事があるのか、という事実にだろうか。  
それとも、自分が全く何も知らない事にだろうか。己の無関心さを、今更に恐れ戦いたのか。  
自分も、自分にしか全く興味が無くて、直ぐ傍に居る者を突き放した事があるだけに、ニュートの悔恨には共感出来た。  
「ニュート。過ぎた事を悔やんでも仕方がない。大事なのは今だ。テセウスは無事な筈だ。私が彼に守護呪文を掛けている。例え、グリンデルバルドであっても消せない」  
そう言って、ダンブルドアが慰めても、ニュートはぐったりと目を閉じたままに居る。襟の裏からピケットが心配そうに顔を覗かせるが、それでもニュートは勇気を奮い起こせなかったようで、そのままで居た。  
「今、世界中の私の友達に探って貰っている。恐らくは、秘密の守り人が居る筈だ。それが誰だか分かれば、グリンデルバルドの居場所が分かるだろう」  
「でも、その、秘密の守り人がグリンデルバルドと一緒に居るなら、永遠に分かりっこ無い」  
渋々顔を上げたニュートが絞り出すようにそう言うと、ダンブルドアはただ肩を竦めて見せるだけで、ニュートは更に苛立たしそうにダンブルドアを睨む。  
「あんたが余計な事するから、僕達兄弟があいつに目を付けられたんだ。さっさと、あれを壊して、あいつを何とかして下さい」  
そう叫んで、ニュートが立ち上がった拍子に、テーブルの茶器がかちゃんと痛い音を発てて倒れる。  
テーブルの上に広がっていく紅茶の流れを見ることなく、ただ、ニュートはダンブドアを睨みつけ、ダンブルドアはただただ恐縮して見せるだけだった。


	10. Chapter 10

「ああっ、ごめんなさい」  
「こちらこそ、ごめんなさい」  
そう言って、ティナが散らばった書類をしゃがんで集めていると、ぶつかった男も同じように、明らかに不器用な仕草で自分の書類をフォルダーに慌てて詰め込んでいる。そうして、遠くまで飛んだティナの書類に手を伸ばすと、本当にすみません、と呟いて手渡した。  
受け取った指先に別の紙の感触を感じて、ティナが僅かに目を見開くと、男は小さく頷いて、失礼、と立ち上がり、そそくさと歩き去っていく。  
のろのろと立ち上がり、振り返ることのない背中を見送って、ティナは受け取った書類を大事そうに胸元に抱え込んだ。  
MACUSAからの出向扱いで、英国魔法省国際魔法協力部に宛がわれた己の席に戻ると、ティナはそそくさと手渡されたメモに目を通す。内容を覚えると、手の中に包み込み、消却の呪文を唱えた。

暖炉に緑色の光が見えた途端、ごお、と音を発てて炎が現れ、中からニュートがおっかな吃驚足を踏み出す。  
「あら、いらっしゃーい。嬉しい！又、来てくれたのね」  
そう言って、女がニュートに抱き着いた。首に縋りつかれて、出来るだけ密着してくる部分を失くそうと慌てて引き離す姿が滑稽で、周りに居た女達が笑う。  
「又？」  
後ろから、不機嫌そうな声と共に暖炉から出てきたティナを慌てて振り返り、ニュートが、前にテセウスがミラノに行ったって教えてもらった、と取り繕うようにつっかえながらも言い訳すると、けばけばしい化粧の女が、こっちよ、とニュートの手を引っ張って行った。  
通された部屋の、重そうな緞帳で仕切られた中に、若い男と、ダンブルドアが暖炉の前の椅子に座って話している。ティナとニュートに気が付いて二人が振り返れば、やあ、とダンブルドアが立ち上がる。  
「後から、ウィルソンも来る。昨日カイロから戻ったらしい」  
「レジー？」  
ニュートが僅かに反応して顔を上げると、ああ、とダンブルドアが頷いた。  
「誰？」  
ニュートの隣に腰掛けながらティナが尋ねると、テセウスの友達、とニュートが肩を竦める。  
「呪い破りなんだ。あ、君、あの時の」  
そう言って、ニュートはダンブルドアの後ろでもじもじと挨拶しかねている男の顔を真面に見て驚くと、ティナにメモを渡した男は小さく頷いて、はにかんだ様に右手を差し出した。  
「闇払いのエバンス、オスカー・エバンスです」  
男の手を取って軽く握ると、ニュートは嬉しそうに笑って見せる。  
「テセウスの部下の人？」  
「はい。局長には色々とお世話になってます」  
以前、ノクターン横丁で出会った闇払いに、ニュートは改まって何事か、とふいに眉を顰めた。  
「テセウスの友達で、ハリソンを覚えているかい？」  
ダンブルドアの問いに、ニュートは小さく頷くと、フィンリーも呪い破りだ、とティナを小さく見遣る。  
「ジュネーブのグリンゴッツに勤めてる」  
緞帳の陰から出てきた男がダンブルドアの言葉を継げば、よう、と気安く声を掛けて、空いている椅子に腰を下ろした。  
「ウィルソン。元気だったかい」  
そう言って、腰を浮かせて右手を差し出したダンブルドアに、レジーは軽くその手を握って、再び腰を下ろす。  
「ジュネーブのグリンゴッツがグリンデルバルドの手下共に襲われた事は？」  
レジーが確認する様に見回せば、皆一様に頷いた。  
「これはまだ極秘扱いにされているが、その強襲者達の中にテセウスが居たらしい」  
「嘘だ！」  
ニュートが立ち上がった勢いに、オスカーとティナがびくりと体を震わせる。  
「落ち着いて、ニュート。偽物かもしれない」  
パリでニュートがポリジュースでテセウスに化けた事を思い出して、ティナがニュートの腕を軽く引いて腰を落とさせた。  
「ああ、俺もそう思う。フィンリーが送ってきた梟便には、先ず、持っていた杖が違うように見えた、と書いてあった。それに、テセウスが杖を振る時、ちょっと握り直す癖があるだろ？その仕草が無いように見えたらしい。何より、フィンリーがテセウスを呼んだ時、振り返りはしたが、フィンリーが誰だか判らなかったらしい。奴曰く、記憶が無くなっているのか、偽物か、どちらかじゃないか、という話だった。が、偽物だとしても、問題がある」  
「スイスの闇払い達が、テセウスだと思うかもしれない」  
「そう。既に、こっちの魔法省に問い合わせが来ている筈だ」  
「部長は否定してたみたいです」  
オスカーが口を挟むが、その自信の無さそうな口調に、ニュートはむっとした様にオスカーを睨んだ。  
「トラバースは何て？」  
ニュートの不機嫌そうな声に、オスカーは少しばかり焦った顔をして、いや、部長は局長はそんな奴じゃない、って言ってましたよ、と慌てて否定する。  
「ただ、」  
「ただ？」  
追い打ちをかける様にして凄むニュートの肘を引いてティナが窘めるが、オスカーは小さく溜息を吐いて、ちらりとニュートを見遣り、そうして周りを見回した。  
「局長は疑問を持っていたんです。以前から、局長に降りてこない情報があったりしたんです。局長だけ会議に呼ばれてなかったり、議事録が回って来なかったり、色々とあって。部長は気のせいだろう、って言ってたんですけど。それで、レストレンジさんが魔法省に入ったんです」  
「リタが？」  
驚いた声に、オスカーがニュートに頷いて見せる。  
「レストレンジさんは、部長の補佐役でした。部長のスケジュールを把握出来る立場にあったんです。それで、部長が呼ばれて局長が呼ばれなかった会議の有無、そのメンバーなんかを局長に知らせてました」  
「スパイさせてたの？」  
ティナが眉を顰めて呟けば、局長は反対してました、とオスカーが言った。  
「レストレンジさんが自分がやる、と言って、聞かなかったんです。表向きは局長が誘ったって事になってたけど、本当はレストレンジさんが局長の為に出来る事があるなら、って。そうして、二人は婚約しました。お互いに、お互いの秘密を守れる様に」  
「夫婦になれば、伴侶に不利になる証言は出来ないからな」  
レジーの言葉に、オスカーは頷く。  
「でも、二人とも相手の事を大事に思ってましたよ。本当に、素敵なカップルでした」  
無反応なままのニュートを、ティナがちらちらと心配そうに見遣っているが、男達はトラバースが噛んでると思うか、という話を続けている。  
「だったら、…」  
ニュートの小さな呟きに、ティナがどうしたの、と顔を寄せた。  
「テセウスは、尚更、後悔している筈だ」  
ティナを振り返ったニュートの目が煌めている様に見えて、ティナは切なくなってしまう。  
「どうしよう。テセウスの心が捕られたら。どうしよう」  
子供の様に戦慄き、両手に顔を埋めてしまったニュートを、ティナは抱きかかえ、その背中を何度も擦ってやる。  
「大丈夫よ、大丈夫」  
「ニュート。大丈夫だ」  
ダンブルドアの低い声に、ゆっくりとニュートが顔を上げた。  
「言っただろ？私が守護魔法を掛けているって」  
大丈夫。そう言って、ダンブルドアが力強く頷いて見せる。  
「要するに。これが奴の手口ってことか」  
レジーが言えば、ダンブルドアがああ、そうだな、と小さく溜息を吐いた。  
「魔法省の中に、グリンデルバルドの信奉者が居るとしたら…。しかも、大臣クラスだとか、上位の者達にはピュア・ブラッドの連中が数多く居ます」  
オスカーの深刻そうな声に、ああ、とレジーが溜息を吐きながら、頷く。  
「そんなの、どうでもいいよ」  
投げやりな、それでいて怒気を含むニュートの声に、レジーが大仰に溜息を吐いて見せた。  
「お前、相変わらずだなあ。お前にはテセウスさえ無事ならそれでいいかもしれないけど、そういう問題じゃないぞ」  
レジーの心底呆れた声に、他の者たちが苦笑する。

そういう事じゃないんだ。

周りが、魔法省から国際魔法使い連盟にまで影響が及んでいたら、という話を展開させていたが、ニュートはずっとあの青い炎を思い出していた。

愛してる。

あの言葉で、テセウスは呪が掛けられてしまったのだ。実際、テセウスはリタの傍へ行こうとしていた。それを止めたのが、ニュートだ。

彼女は奪う人ね。

クイニーの言葉に、どきりとした。何処まで読まれているのかと、怖かった。  
もう、二度と奪われたくはなかったのだ。  
リタに。  
テセウスを。

ニュートはぐったりと目を瞑る。  
腕を撫で擦るティナの手が触れた箇所が、暖かかった。


	11. Chapter 11

MACUSAに所属していた筈の男が、さも清々しいと言わんばかりの顔をして、テセウスに笑顔を見せる。  
「いやあ、戦争の英雄ってのは、実に気分がいいもんだね！皆、一様に恐縮して見せてたよ。いや、ほんと。凄いね！癖になるな」  
そう言って、アバナシーは高笑いをして見せた。遠ざかっていく背中を見送って、テセウスは左目を眇めて暫し、廊下の奥の窓の向こうに見える山並みを見遣る。  
連中の話から漏れ聞こえた地名を思い出し、グリンゴッツだったなら、フィンリーが見たかもしれない、と思い付いて、ふいに名前を呼ばれて振り返れば、少年が図書室から身体を出してはにかんだ笑みを見せていた。  
呼ばれるままに身を翻せば、指名手配されるのも時間の問題だな、とつらつらと思う。  
さて。  
ニュートはどう思うだろう？  
というか、そもそも然程は気にしないだろう。恐らくは、又、動物達を追い求めて何処ぞに遠征しているに違いない。  
立場が逆になるな。  
そう思い付いて、テセウスが小さく笑えば、少年は不思議そうに首を傾げた。

「ニガヨモギを刻んだものを沸騰した鍋に入れて、時計回りに三回、そうして反時計回りに二回半掻き混ぜて火を止める。この、半回転が難しいから、気を付けて。そうして粗熱が取れたら、月見草の夜露を四滴、タンポポの根を磨り潰したものを大匙擦切り２杯入れて、放置する」  
「混ぜないの？」  
「沈むに任せればいい。そうしてきっかり１８時間後に濾せば出来上がりだ」  
「１８時間後はどれ位の幅が見れるの？」  
「１５分位かな。出来上がりの時間を逆算して作り始めるのが肝心だな」  
「夜露と朝露の境目は？」  
「夜露は月の光を受けたもの、朝露は日の出の光を受けたもの」  
「じゃあ、季節によって時間帯は変わってくるんだね？」  
「そう。薬学は結構タイムスケジュールが肝心なんだ。学生時代は結構それで苦労したな」  
懸命にメモを取る少年の字は実に汚く、どうしてそれが読めるのか、とテセウスは不思議に思った。  
「学校には行っていなかったのかい？」  
テセウスが尋ねると、少年は小さく頷く。  
義理の母親に虐待を受けていた、と何処かで聞いた覚えがあった。教育を受けさせてもらえなかったのか、とテセウスは、少年の飢餓にも似た向学心に納得する。  
熱心に聞いてくるその瞳は、遠い記憶を蘇らせた。  
薬学の本に没頭している少年の旋毛を見ながら、煙草に手を伸ばす。火を点けて唇に挟むと、ぼんやりと火の入った暖炉を見遣った。ゆらゆらと踊る火影に見入っていると、ガシャン、と派手な音がして、実に痛々しい破壊音が続く。吃驚して振り返れば、クイニーが両手で顔を覆って震えていた。  
足元に散らばる壊れた茶器を見れば、彼女が盛大に盆を手放しだのだと知る。  
「クイニー」  
テセウスが立ち上がり肩に手を添えると、クイニーが顔を上げた拍子に涙がほろりと頬を伝った。  
「大丈夫かい？」  
「それ、何？」  
震える声でクイニーが尋ねると、テセウスは小さく溜息を吐いた。袖口から杖を出して、レパロと小さく呟けば、茶器は元に戻り、銀の盆の上に戻ってふよふよと漂い、テーブルの上に載る。  
「人の心を読むのは止しなさい」  
テセウスが溜息交じりに言えば、クイニーはふるふると頭を振った。  
「勝手に流れ込んで来るの。私だって、人の心なんか、覗きたくないのよ」  
クイニーの本音が苦しそうに吐き出される。  
「オブリビエイトしようか？」  
テセウスが覗き込むように目を合わせると、クイニーは辛そうに目を閉じて、小さく頷いた。テセウスが杖を軽くクイニーの頭に近付けて、囁くように呪文を唱えれば、泣いた目はそのままに、クイニーが不思議そうな顔をしてテセウスを見上げた。  
「あら、私、何してたのかしら？」  
「いつものおっちょこちょいで、お茶を落としたんだよ」  
「あら、やだ。私ったら、不器用で駄目ね」  
さあ、お茶にしましょう、と少年ににっこりと笑って見せると、そそくさとお茶を注いで呆然としている少年に手渡す。  
目の当たりにする魔法使い達の日常に圧倒されて、少年は落ち着か無げに、テセウスとクイニーの動きを凝視していた。

「彼女は何を見たの？」  
暖炉の前でだらしなく座るテセウスの前に立ち、おずおずと尋ねてくる少年の上目遣いを見上げて、テセウスは、その上目遣いが困る、と思う。  
「死体だよ。ばらばらに吹き飛ばされた、まだ年若い兵士の死体だ。君位の年の」  
そう言って、テセウスは少年の後ろで燃える炎を見遣った。  
「戦争に行っていたんだ。マグルの部隊に紛れていた時期があって、その時に、学校を卒業したばかりの若い兵士が居てね。弟と年も近かったし、何かと面倒を見てたんだ。一緒に夜番に当たった時、焚火に当たりながら色んな事を話したよ。家族の事だとか、学校の事だとか、戦争の話はしなかったな。お互い無意識に避けてたんだと思う。そうして、話が尽きて、ただ、焚火の爆ぜる音だけがやけに響いていた」  
テセウスがそこで口を閉じると、少年はそれで、と小さな声で促す。  
「僕の事が好きだと、唐突に彼が言ったんだ。何を言っているんだ、と僕は思って、彼の顔を正面に見たら、泣きそうな顔をしていて、僕も好きだよ、と返したんだ。彼は一瞬悲しそうな顔をして、でも、無理に笑って見せた。はぐらかしたんだ。分かってた。そういう意味で言っているんだとね。でも、僕はそれを認めなかった。彼の、死にそうな決意を、無下にしたんだ。戦場という非日常に、人は狂うからね。気の迷いだったんだ。そう、僕が思いたかったんだ」  
遠い目をして口を噤んだテセウスを見下ろして、少年は、それからどうなったの、と聞いた。  
「彼は死んだよ。機関銃で撃たれて、そこら中に肉片と骨と血をばらまいて、元の姿が分からない位に。痛みを感じている暇は無かっただろうな。恐怖はとんでもなかっただろうけれど」  
そう言って溜息を吐いたテセウスを見て、少年はおずおずとその頬に触れた。促される様にしてテセウスが少年を見上げると、辛そうに目を閉じる。  
「あんな風に、はぐらかすんじゃなかった。キスの一つでもしてやれば良かった」  
「誰かに、この話をした事はある？」  
「いや、君が初めてだ」  
不器用に頬をなぞる少年の親指に、テセウスは初めて自分が泣いている事に気が付いた。  
「参ったな。今更、泣いてる」  
気恥ずかしそうにテセウスが自嘲して見せると、少年はじゃあ、と掠れた声で囁く。  
「彼の代わりに、僕にキスしてみれば？」  
頬に朱を履いて、目を逸らしたままに呟いた少年に、テセウスは一瞬びっくりして、次いで、頬から離れた指を緩く握ると、ナギニは生きてるよ、と告げた。  
テセウスの言葉に目を合わせると、少年は、そう、と溜息を吐く。  
「良かった…、でも、」  
「でも？」  
「きっと、僕は、彼女の心を殺したんだ」  
少年の言葉に、アバーフォースを思い出した。が、今は、目の前の少年に対処するのが先だった。  
テセウスが言葉を継ぐ前に、少年が不器用に唇を合わせてくる。  
ただ、触れるだけの、小さな口付けに、テセウスが笑った。笑われて、少年は不貞腐れた様に、けれども恥ずかしそうに、上体を起こして、握られた指でテセウスの指を握り返した。

奴は、妹の心を殺したんだ。

テセウスは握り返してくる指を、ただ、親指でなぞるだけで、そっと目を閉じた。


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 外に出なくても、妄想の世界は無限大なんですよwwww。

小さな書斎の隅に、埋もれる様にしてウイングチェアに座り本を読んでいるテセウスの姿を見付けて、男は小さく眉を顰めた。  
「君達兄弟は、似ていない様で、似ているな。知的好奇心が旺盛だ。ジャンルが違うだけで」  
グリンデルバルドはそう言って、後ろ手に扉を閉じると、狭い書斎の空気を更に濃密にする。  
「私の書斎に勝手に入ってもらっては、困るな。見られたくないものもある。例えば、今、君が読んでいる本だとか」  
男のからかいの色を帯びた声に、テセウスは目だけを上げて、だったら、と言ってまた本に目を落とした。  
「入られないようにしておくべきだ。これ、何処で手に入れた？焚書だろ？」  
そう言って、読んでいたところに人差し指を挟むと本を閉じて、翳して見せる。暗い色合いの表紙に、白く長い指が映えた。  
「お菓子をこっそりと戸棚に隠しておく子供は、何処にでも居るもんだよ」  
そう言って、テセウスと向き合う様にグリンデルバルドが椅子に座り、積み上げられた本に手を伸ばす。  
「禁書に興味があるのかな？」  
「職業病だね。こういうのをこっそり持っている奴は、片端から逮捕していたから」  
「ラスキンはなかなか重宝する古本屋だったんだ。奴が逮捕されて、一体どれ程の魔法使い達が嘆いた事か」  
「お褒めに与り光栄」  
そう呟いて、再び本を開くと、続きを読み始める。  
「古典は大切にすべきだと思わないか？未来の種は、過去にあるものだよ」  
「そうだね。さっき読んだ本には、ジンジャーブレッドの面白いレシピが載ってたよ」  
「アップルクランブルを作ろうとは、思わないのかね？」  
「思わないね」  
テセウスのつれなさに肩を竦めて見せると、グリンデルバルドは何も言わず、ただじっとテセウスを見つめた。  
「言いたい事があるなら、どうぞ」  
男の視線に些かの居心地悪さを覚えて、テセウスが少しばかり不機嫌そうな声を出す。  
「気にしないで。美しいものに目を奪われているだけだから」  
男の軽口に小さく舌打ちすると、テセウスは溜息を吐いて本を閉じた。  
「実際、禁書は面白いから困るんだ。読み始めたら止まらない。しかも、陰惨で、どうしてこうも闇の魔術というのは、中毒性があるんだろうか？」  
「それは、君。禁じられているからだよ。遠ざけられたら、人は興味を抱くものだ。甘いんだろうか？苦いんだろうか？確かめてみたくなるものさ」  
「…要するに、隠されなければ、然程興味は無いものになると？」  
「美人は３日で飽きるが、ブスは３日で慣れると言うだろう」  
男の言葉に、何を言っているんだ、とテセウスがあからさまに眉を顰めると、男はつまりは、と身を乗り出して、テセウスの左手を取る。  
「人が闇を恐れるのは、それが何だか分からないからだ。闇にあるものを光の下に置けば、意外とつまらないものだと分かる。そうして分かれば、恐れはなくなる」  
「闇を闇としなければ良いと？」  
「いや。必要以上に恐れる必要はないだけの話だ。しかし、秘密程甘い蜜は無い。そう言ったお楽しみも、人生には必要だと私は思うがね」  
「だったら、あんたが、魔法使いの存在を明らかにしようとするのは、矛盾していると思うけどね」  
「どうして、魔法を使える者と、使えない者とが居ると思う？」  
「選民思想か」  
男の言葉に、テセウスがさも嫌そうに吐き出し、取られた手を取り戻すと、男はゆったりと座り直し、いいや、そうじゃない、と呟いた。  
「スクイブをどう思う？」  
男の問いに、テセウスは目を閉じた。成程、と思わないでも無いが、グリンデルバルドを肯定したくはなかった。  
「スクイブ達が家族からどういう扱いを受けているか、君も知っているだろう？無視をされ、存在を認められず、人知れずマグル達の世界に紛れて生きていくしかない。それは何故か？魔法使い達は、魔法を使えない者たちを蔑んでいるからだ。違うかい？私だけが特異な考え方をしている訳ではない。魔法使い達は、知っているんだよ。自分達は、特別だ、と。心の奥底ではそう思っているが、いい人に思われたいが為に、皆、黙っている。私は、それを抉り出して、君達の目の前に取り出して見せただけだ。己の闇を白日の下に曝した私を嫌悪する者、解放されたと喜ぶ者。どちらも有りだとは思わないかね？」  
目を閉じたテセウスをじっと見つめていると、反論が無いことにグリンデルバルドは小さく口の端を釣り上げる。  
「子供を殺しただろう？パリで」  
テセウスはそう言うと、目を上げてしっかりと男を見据えた。

君の婚約者ではなく、マグルの子供を君は責めるのか。

君にとって、リタ・レストレンジとは何者だったのかね？そう問いたくて、けれども男は口を噤む。傷口に塩を擦り込んでやってもいいが、今ではない。もっと、効果的に。慈悲を乞うて涙する姿は、後に取っておこう。  
ひっそりと笑みたくなる思いを抑えて、男はそっと目を伏せる。  
「あんたの言葉には、真が無い」  
テセウスの指摘に、男は成程と、諦めた様に小さく肩を竦めた。  
「私とダンブルドアの違いが、其処かね？」  
「今の所はね。でも、」  
「でも？」  
「ダンブルドアが正義だとは思わない。そもそも、あいつが正義だと、誰が保証してくれるんだ？」  
「隠そうとしていないだけ、私の方がマシかね？」  
「そうじゃない。あんたは、正真正銘の悪だ。ただ、」  
「ただ？」  
「…絶対の正義なんてものは、ありはしない」  
再び目を伏せて呟いたテセウスの言葉に、グリンデルバルドは左目を細めて続きを待つ。が、テセウスは口を噤んだままに、じっと何かを考えているようだった。  
「とにかく。危険な物も此処にはある。滅多に触らないようにしたまえ」  
そう言ってグリンデルバルドは立ち上がると、自分を見ようとしないテセウスに微笑んで、扉に向かう。

さて。

どう、弄んでやろうか。そう思いながら部屋から出ると、廊下の柱の陰に少年が佇んでいるのを見付けた。  
「アウレリウス」  
男が声を掛けると、少年は書斎の扉を見遣る。テセウスが其処に居ると知っているのだろう。  
近頃の少年のテセウスへの傾倒ぶりはあからさまで、見ていて笑いたくなる程だった。  
初恋。とでも、呼ぼうか。男は少年の不服そうな顔を見て、小さく笑う。  
「僕は、その部屋に入れない。どうして？」  
「危険な物がたくさん置いてあるからね。君はまだまだ初心者だ。自分で自分の面倒が見れるようになったら、入れてあげよう。それよりも、アウレリウス。君に話があるんだ」  
そう言って、グリンデルバルドが少年の肩に手を置けば、促されるままに男について行こうとして、けれども振り返ると、何の気配もない書斎の扉にがっかりしたように男の後について行った。

「公にはされないが、テセウス・スキャマンダーは発見され次第、逮捕される対象となった。公にされないのは、戦争の英雄がグリンデルバルドのアコライトになったと知れば、一般人たちへの影響が非常に懸念されるからだ。しかし、人の口に戸は立てられない。一刻も早く、テセウスを捕獲する必要がある。従って、君は今後一切、テセウスに関して我々に秘密を持ってはならない。例え兄弟であっても、彼に不利になる事であっても、何かあれば我々に報告する義務が生じる。分かったかね？」  
トラバースの高飛車な物言いは、何時にもまして腹立たしい。ニュートが何時もながらの不愛想を発揮していても、トラバースは気にしていない様に手元の書類を見て、ニュートを見遣った。  
「さて。先週の火曜日。ノクターン横丁の娼館へ行ったな？何しに行った？誰と会っていた？」  
「なんですって？火曜日の夜？あなた、薬が必要だって、ダイアゴン横丁へ行ったんじゃないの？」  
ふいに、ティナが口を挟む。トラバースは面倒臭そうに手を振って、引っ込んでいろとばかりに顔を顰めた。  
「ミズ・ゴールドスタイン。個人的な話は後にしたまえ。ニュート、其処で、誰と会っていた？」  
「いいえ。今すぐ、明らかにしておかないと、有耶無耶になるだけです」  
「…ゴールドスタイン。邪魔をするなら、」  
「男って、どうして、そうやって男同士で庇いあう訳？」  
「は？」  
ティナのヒステリックな声に、隣の部屋に居た闇払い達が覗き込む。が、そんなものお構いなしに、ティナはがなり続けた。  
「私に嘘を吐いた訳ね？」  
「そうじゃないんだ、ティナ。ダンブルドア達に呼ばれて…、」  
「じゃあ、どうして素直にそう言わないの？」  
「それは、場所が、場所だから…」  
「言えばいいじゃない。誰にも話を聞かれたくないから、ダンブルドアと娼館で会う、って」  
「でも、そう言ったら、君、疑うだろ？」  
「疑わないわよ。疑う訳ないじゃない」  
完全に怒っているティナに、トラバースは恐る恐る、ダンブルドアと他には、と口を挟む。  
「ウィルソンです。カイロのグリンゴッツに勤めている呪い破りの」  
「ちょっと！今、彼は私と話しているんです！口を挟まないでくれます？」  
トラバースの言葉に救いを見出したようにニュートが答えれば、ティナが怒りを爆発させた。ティナの怒声に恐れを為したかの様に、トラバースがもういいから、と二人を追い出すように手を振って見せる。  
「話の内容は、ジュネーブでテセウスを見たハリソンからの話を、」  
「ニュート！私も話があるから」  
そう言って、ニュートの腕を取り、ティナがトラバースの部屋から引きずり出して行った。  
二人が出て行った後、トラバースは呆然と閉まった扉を見て、次いで隣から顔を出していた闇払い達を振り返り、溜息を吐いた。

如何にも怒った様子でニュートを引きずっていくティナに、ニュートは慌てて追いつこうと小走りになる。  
「ごめん」  
「大丈夫」  
何事かと二人を振り返る役人たちに気付かれない様にそっと囁くと、ふいに、ティナが足を止めて、その背中にニュートがぶつかった。  
「スキャマンダー。残念な事になったな」  
低い、嫌味な声に、ニュートは嫌悪を隠そうともせず、睨みつける。  
「まさか、戦争の英雄があちら側に着くとは。嘆かわしいことだな」  
そう言ってグリムソンが頭を振って、にやりと笑った。  
「あの見事な不死鳥のパトローナスが、味方ではないとなると、困ったことだ」  
ただ、睨んでいるだけの二人を、くつくつと喉の奥で笑うと、グリムソンはそのまま廊下を歩いて行き、トラバースの部屋に入って行った。それを見届けると、ニュートがティナの肘を取り、足早に歩きだす。  
「ニュート？」  
ティナが慌ててついて行くと、エレベーターホールで立ち止まった。やって来たエレベーターボックスに乗り込むと、ニュートは地下８階、と屋敷しもべに告げる。興味深げに見上げてくる目を無視して口を噤んでいると、チン、と音がしてアトリウムに着いた。  
そそくさと暖炉を目指すと、ニュートはティナを振り返り、漸く口を開く。  
「ホグワーツに行ってくる。君は、普通に勤務して、家に帰って。バンティを帰らせて、ジェイコブの傍に待機してて」  
暖炉の一つに入ると、パウダーを掴みながらニュートがティナに小さく告げた。  
「テセウスのパトローナスは不死鳥じゃない。フリージアンだ」  
ティナの驚いた顔を見ながら、ニュートはパウダーを放った。


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 全然グロくはないですけど、人体の一部を切断するシーンがあります。←この文章の方がグロい程度です。

「プラハとミュンヘンの集会で見掛けられたそうです。何れも、闇払い達を攻撃してます」  
暗い顔をして、テセウスの部下であるエバンスが溜息を吐きながら告げた。  
「恐らくは、オーストリアだろうな。ミュンヘンで見掛けた、と教えてくれた者が居る。テセウスは、男と一緒だったらしいが、グリンデルバルドではなかったと言っていた」  
ダンブルドアが眉を顰めて言えば、とにかく、とニュートが苛ついた声を出す。  
「グリムソンがグリンデルバルドに付いているのは確かだ。あいつを捕まえて、場所を聞きださないと」  
「グリムソンは魔法省の依頼を受けて、ブルノに行っています。…ウィーンに近いですね」  
エバンスが不安そうな顔をして、周りを見回せば、ああ、とウィルソンが頷いた。  
「闇払い達を寝返らせる為に、テセウスを拉致したのかね？闇払い達は出来がいいだけに、プライドが高い奴も多い。グリンデルバルドに共感し易い。あの、戦争の英雄が居るんだから、と思う奴も居るだろう」  
「パリの集会でもそうでしたけど、自ら付いて行く者も居ます。が、捕らえられて無理矢理連れて行かれている者も居ます。グリンゴッツのゴブリン達が何人か連れ去られてますし、アンチグリンデルバルドの出版社の編集長も拉致されてます」  
ウィルソンとエバンスの会話に、ニュートが苛々と唇を噛んでいるのを見て、ダンブルドアがニュートの肩に手を置く。  
「私達は魔法省に見張られている。果たして、魔法省が我々をオーストリアに素直に行かせてくれるか、どうかが問題だ」  
行く手を阻むだろう魔法省に属しているエバンスが、気まずそうに首を竦めて見せた。が、毅然と顔を上げると、ニュート達を決然と見据える。  
「部長も局長を心配しています。部長を説得します」  
気張った声音に、ウィルソンがエバンスの肩を励ますように叩いた。

黒い影を纏った少年の姿を見て、テセウスは内心舌打ちをする。  
愛を知れば、取り除けるだって？  
だから、お前は信用がならない。ダンブルドア。  
テセウスは近付いてくる黒い影に、今度こそ本当に舌打ちした。  
家族が傍に居るのに、妹をオブスキュラスを生む者にした男の話だ。話半分で聞いておけば良かった。そう、後悔しながら、怒りの形相で近付いてきたクリーデンスが、がっしりと自分の腕を握るのを見下ろす。  
感情の勢いが血の巡りを促しているのか、少年の頬と耳が赤くなっていた。何をそんなに怒っているのだろうか、とぼんやりと思いながら、連れて行かれるままに少年の部屋に入る。  
扉を閉めた少年に、どうしたんだ、と尋ねる間もなく、いきなりクリーデンスの手がベストの前を開き、ネクタイもそのままにシャツを引き破られた。  
「おい！」  
非難の声を上げて、慌てて少年の手を止めようとしたが、黒い影が纏わりついて、後ろ手に拘束される。露わになった脇腹の傷跡を辿られて、ぞわりと鳥肌が立った。  
「何してるんだ！やめろ！」  
引きずられる様にしてベッドの上に俯せに抑え込まれると、シャツを捲りあげられて背中が露わになる。右の肩甲骨の下にある傷をなぞられて、テセウスは何をしているんだ、と眉を顰めた。  
そもそも、どうして傷がある場所を知っている？  
そう思い付いて何とか首を捻り、顔を少年に向ける。クリーデンスの暗い眸がテセウスの傷を凝視しているのを見付けて、ぞっとした。  
「クリーデンス、」  
「アウレリウス」  
テセウスの呼び掛けを空かさず訂正すると、クリーデンスがテセウスの腰に手を掛ける。  
「止めないか！」  
テセウスの切羽詰まった様な声を無視して、クリーデンスが容赦なくパンツの腰を握り引きずり落とした。露わになった太ももの傷を見て、ああ、と少年が小さく嘆く。  
「君は、何をやっているんだ？」  
ふいに弱くなった手に、テセウスが冷静に声を掛ければ、少年は乱暴に己の頬を拭った。  
泣いているのか？と、見極めることが出来ない態勢でテセウスが更に身を捩ろうとするが、拘束が更に強まり、それ以上は動けない。  
「見たんだ…あなたが、あの男に…」  
「あの男？誰？」  
「アルバス・ダンブルドア」  
「ダンブルドアがどうしたって言うんだ」  
「あなたは嫌がっているのに、」  
話の方向が全く見えないようでいて、けれども、嫌な感じがして、知りたくない。そう思って、テセウスはそれ以上、クリーデンスが喋らないように、アウレリウス、と少年の名を呼んだ。  
クリーデンスがテセウスを見遣った拍子に、ほろりと涙が零れる。小さくしゃくり上げる様に、少年の肩が震えた。  
「グリンデルバルドが、あなたの消された記憶を見せてくれた」  
「消された記憶？」  
何の事だと、身体的な痛みと、心を過る不安の両方に眉を顰める。  
「…あの男に、とても酷い事をされていて、…あの男があなたの記憶を消したって」  
「グリンデルバルドが君に何を見せたか知らないが、あいつを信用するんじゃない」  
「でも、この傷が、ちゃんとあった」  
泣きながら少年の手が体の傷を辿る。  
思考が止まる。  
何の話だ。何を見せた。どうして、傷がある場所を知っている。何を言われた。  
ぐるぐると考えているテセウスを拘束したままに、少年がふいにテセウスの左手を取り、ありえない方向に折り曲げる。  
ふいに加えられた痛みに、テセウスが歯を食いしばった。  
「これがある限り、あなたは自由になれない」  
そう言って、へし折らんばかりの力で薬指を捻じ曲げられる。  
「魔法ではどうやっても、消せない、って。あの人が言っていた。だから、僕が」  
そう呟いて、少年はふいに手を離すと、テセウスを放り出して、立ち上がった。  
「おい！クリーデンス！」  
せめて、この拘束を解け、とテセウスが言う前に、少年は聞く耳も貸さずに部屋から出ていく。  
少年の部屋に一人取り残されて、テセウスはただ呆然と、何が起こっているのかと、煩悶するばかりだった。

「エマンシパレ」  
そう呟いても、拘束は解けない。続いて、フィニートと言ってみるが、効かなかった。  
オブスキュラス相手には、呪文は効かないのか？と新たな発見に、けれども、それどころではない。  
無様な姿で放り出されて、悶々と考え込んだ。  
あの男は、子供に何を見せたんだ。  
あの男が嘘吐きだという事を、いい加減分かれよ！と、少年に対して毒づくと、けれども、と思う。  
どうして、傷の在処を知っているのか、という疑問に不安を覚えた。  
ダンブルドア？  
何だそれ。  
左手の薬指の痕は、何だ。あの、不死鳥のパトローナスと関係あるのか？  
思い出すのは、あのパーティーの後の記憶が無い、という記憶だ。なんで、記憶が無い？どうして？  
ぐるぐると思いを巡らせるが、一層不安が募るばかりで、何の解決にも至らなかった。  
拘束された手首を動かしてみるが、皮膚が傷つくばかりで意味が無かった。  
オブスキュラスを分離できるのか？でも、確か本体から離脱したら無害だと、ニュートが言っていた筈だ。  
支離滅裂な思考に、焦っているな、と気付く。  
何に焦っている？  
オブスキュラスについてか？否、それより何より、この半裸の状態で拘束されている事だろう。今、此処で攻撃されたら、身も蓋もない。  
あの男が少年に見せた物は、リストに上げないでおこう。どうせ、嘘に決まっている。  
ふいに、ばたん、と音がして、部屋に誰かが入ってくる。首を捻って確かめようとするが、如何せん、限度があった。  
「こんな格好にさせて、ごめんなさい」  
少年の声に、ほっとした様にテセウスが顔を楽な位置に戻す。ふいに、手首の痛みがなくなり、腕が自然な位置に直った。  
少年の手がテセウスを助け起こすと、テセウスは服を治す事もなく、ベッドにだらしなく座り、クリーデンスを見上げる。  
「戦争の時の、傷？」  
少年の問いに、ああ、とテセウスが小さく頷いた。  
「僕に触りたい？」  
傷跡を辿ろうとした指先に、テセウスが皮肉も無しに尋ねると、少年はびくりと震えて、慌てて手を引っ込める。  
「僕は、あの男とは違う」  
そう言って、クリーデンスがレパロ、と呟いた。はじけ飛んだボタンが元に戻り、シャツの前はきちんと留められて、引き剥がされかけたパンツも元の位置に戻り、ベストも整えられる。  
「上出来だ」  
弟子の出来栄えに、テセウスが満足そうに呟けば、クリーデンスが嬉しそうに小さく笑った。そうして、そっと少年がテセウスの左手に手を伸ばす。  
「でも、これは失くさないといけないから」  
そう言って、テセウスを立ち上がらせた。手を引かれるままに暖炉の前に連れて行かれると、膝裏に衝撃を受けて、思わず跪く。驚いている間に、ステューピファイ、という少年の声と共に、テセウスの体が頽れた。  
「魔法で消せないなら、物理的に取り除けばいい」  
クリーデンスの冷めた声に、目だけを動かして少年の姿を捉えようとする。  
ふいに、左手を取られて、掌を固い何かに押し付けられ、冷たい鉄の感触が左手の薬指の付け根に感じた。  
「直ぐにあの男から解放してあげるから」  
そう言って少年が何かを振りかぶった次の瞬間、テセウスが悲鳴を上げる。  
生き物が殺される瞬間に上げる様な悲鳴だった。

ふいに、城に響き渡る絶叫に、男達がぎょっとしたように立ち尽くす。何かを確認するかの様に、互いに見遣ると、恐ろしさが部屋に広がっていった。  
「スキャマンダー？」  
そう言って、グリムソンが首を傾げる。辺りを震わせるような悲鳴が消え、その後が続かず、静寂が一層不気味に沁みだしていった。  
暫く続きが無い事にグリンデルバルドが眉を顰めると、廊下に人の気配が生まれ、ふいに扉が開くとクイニーが蒼白な顔を見せる。  
「アウレリウスが…」  
「坊やがどうした？」  
「テセウスの手を、」  
グリンデルバルドが苛々と続きを促せば、クイニーはわなわなと震える唇で、息を吐きだした。  
「テセウスの指を切り落としたの」  
そう言って、扉に縋りつくようにして、クイニーがしゃがみ込む。  
「何だって？」  
グリムソンが驚いたように呟けば、グリンデルバルドは舌打ちして部屋から出て行った。


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> アサシンブレード使えます。

悲鳴は二度聞こえた。  
グリンデルバルドは何事かと廊下に屯する者達を見付けて、眉を顰める。グリンデルバルドの姿を見付けて、跋が悪そうに目を逸らす者、剥き出しの好奇心に何事かと尋ねてくる者。それらを死んだ魚の様な光の違う目で見遣れば、信奉者達は機嫌を損ねた事を悟り、さっさと身を引いて行った。  
少年の部屋の前に、ロジエールとアバナシーがうろうろと屯っている。  
「何があった」  
判り切った事を、グリンデルバルドが尋ねた。  
「クイニーが言うには、坊やがオーラーの指を切り落としたと」  
ロジエールが言えば、グリンデルバルドは片眉を跳ね上げる。  
「見てないのか？」  
「坊やが中に入れようとはしなくて」  
「クリーデンスが一瞬顔を出して、大丈夫だからと言って、直ぐに引っ込んでしまったんですが、その隙に、クイニーがクリーデンスの心を読んで、分かったらしいです」  
アバナシーが説明すると、グリンデルバルドはそうか、と小さく呟き徐にドアノブに手を伸ばす。触れた途端、びりびりと指先が痺れて、思わず手を離した。  
「私たちも試しましたが、開きません」  
アバナシーの言葉に、グリンデルバルドは手が痺れるのも構わずにドアノブを思い切り掴む。がちゃがちゃと音を発てて捻るが、鍵穴から黒い霧がすうっと出てくるとグリンデルバルドの白い手に纏わりついた。  
今度こそ本当に、グリンデルバルドは慌てて手を放し、無事な手で庇うように覆う。  
あまりの禍々しさに、鳥肌が立った。  
初めて触れるオブスキュラスに、顔が歪む。

錯乱しているのか。

かつてニューヨークでクリーデンスを覚醒させた苦い思い出が蘇る。あの時は、下手をすれば、命が危なかった。  
自分が与えた刺激が強すぎたのか、と舌打ちすると、グリンデルバルドはアウレリウス、と静かに少年の名を呼んだ。  
「アウレリウス。何があった。此処を開けなさい」  
グリンデルバルドの問い掛けに応えは無い。が、暫くすると、がちゃりと音がして、静かにドアが細く開けられた。覗いた顔は表情がなく、目が据わっている。その凄味に、グリンデルバルドは口を引き結んだ。  
少年の背後に、オーラの如く、黒い霧が揺らめいている。  
「テセウスは？」  
グリンデルバルドの問いに、少年は大丈夫だよ、と淡々と答えると、僕が面倒を見るから、とだけ言って、再び扉を閉めようとしたが、グリンデルバルドがそれを阻んだ。少年を押し退けて部屋に入ると、暖炉の前で蹲っているテセウスの姿を見付ける。後ろから少年が慌ててテセウスに駆け寄ると、上から覆い被さった。  
少年の行動に呆気に取られて、しかし、直ぐに辺りの様子に目を遣れば、鑿と木槌、まだ水気のあるどす黒い染みを絨毯に見付ける。  
鑿で指を切り落としたのか。  
そう思い付いて、グリンデルバルドは嫌悪の余り目を瞑った。  
取られまいとして、少年が頽れたテセウスの体を抑え込む様にして抱きしめているのを見下ろして、気を失っているのか、と検討を付ける。焼け焦げた跡が手にあり、血はもう流れていないようだったが、隙間から除く肌の色は青白く、明らかに出血が酷かった。恐らく、二度目の悲鳴は切断箇所を焼かれた時のものだろう、と考えると、グリンデルバルドは込み上げてくる苛立ちに、長々と息を吐き出した。  
「落とした指はどうした」  
グリンデルバルドの問いに、少年はのろのろと顔を上げて、けれども何処か虚ろな目で暖炉の炎を見遣る。  
「燃やした」  
「燃やした？」  
「あれがあると、テセウスは自由になれない。そうでしょう？」  
意地の悪い顔を見せて、少年がグリンデルバルドを詰る様な声を出した。

あんたが、そう仕向けたんじゃないか。

少年の低い声は、言外にそう告げている。  
そう。自分が仕向けたのだ。アルバス・ダンブルドアを憎む様に。だが、それは、テセウスの指を切り落とすようなオプションは付けてはいない筈だった。  
如何にもノー・マジがしそうな事だ、とグリンデルバルドは腸が煮えくり返る思いに、怒りを吐き出す。  
「野蛮なノー・マジめ」  
男の呟きに、少年はゆっくりと身を起こし、グリンデルバルドを見据えた。  
「ノー・マジに育てられると、魔法使いの誇りも何もあったもんじゃないな。例えお前が魔法使いであったとしても、そのノー・マジ的な思考が捨てられない限り、お前はノー・マジと同じだ」  
グリンデルバルドの辛辣な声に、少年は辛そうに目を閉じ、がくがくと顎を震わせる。

君はスクイブだ。

ふいに、あの男の言葉が少年の中で蘇った。  
如何にも馬鹿にしたような、心を切りつける様な声。  
身体が震える。意識が遠のいていく。手に触れるテセウスの体はぐったりと重く、汗を掻いているが、肌は冷たかった。  
自分の中の何かが、蠢いている。  
少年は敢えて、自分を手放した。

「今度は、その顎を砕いてやろうか」  
男の怒鳴り声にニュートはびくりと肩を震わせて、声の発生源を探す。DADA教室のがらんとした空間に、男の声が響き渡った。  
「あんたはそれを壊せないんじゃない。壊したくないだけだ。だから、壊せないんだ。あんたにそれを壊す気が無い限り、壊せる筈がない」  
ニュートは図書室から借りてきた本から顔を上げて、教室のロフト部分にある準備室を見遣った。聞こえて来た声は一人分だけ。ダンブルドアの声は聞こえない。言い返せないのか、言い返さないのか。恐らくは、言い返せないのだろう。男の責める声は、一方的で、怒りで震えている様にも思えた。  
「一度位、あんたが犠牲になってみろ。周りを犠牲にするんじゃなくて、あんた自身を犠牲にしてみろ。あいつに何かあったら、ただじゃおかない。一生、自分で物が食えないようにしてやる」  
準備室から出て来た男は、ニュートの驚いた顔を見付けて、それこそ驚いた様に一度固まると、けれども怒った顔を再び作って、螺旋階段を降りてくる。  
男は、何処となくダンブルドアに似ていた。ダンブルドアを粗野にして、髭を濃くした様な顔立ちに、ニュートは思わず腰を浮かせる。  
「アバーフォース？」  
首を傾げたニュートを見遣って、男は眉を顰めて、そうして、ああ、と思い出したように眉を解いた。  
「テセウスの弟か？」  
男の確認に、ニュートが小さく頷く。  
「テセウスが本を送ってくれた。よく書けてる」  
「…ありがとう」  
ニュートが訥々と返すと、けれども男は振り返り準備室を見上げると、苛立ちも露わに怒鳴った。  
「あんたがそれを壊そうと思ったなら、壊せる筈だ」  
それだけを言うと、男は足音も荒く振り返ることなく教室から出ていく。その怒った熊の様な後ろ姿を呆然と見送って、ニュートは背後の気配に気付いて振り返れば、ダンブルドアが男を見送るのを見付けた。  
ダンブルドアに掛ける言葉を見付けられずに、ただ、困ったようにニュートが見上げていると、ダンブルドアは苦笑を漏らして肩を竦めて見せる。  
困ったような、些か恥ずかしそうな顔をして、ダンブルドアが太い親指で眉毛を擦った。  
「君と同じことを言われたな」  
そう言って、ダンブルドアは深い溜息を吐く。  
そうして、ニュートは呆然として外を見遣った。  
自分以外にも、テセウスを大事に思う人が居る。  
ウィルソンといい、エバンスといい、いや、あのトラバースですら。テセウスは大勢に好かれている。  
物心ついた頃から、それが少しばかり、ニュートは嫌だった。  
こんな、緊急事態にあってすら、そう思う自分が、おかしいと思う。  
あの言葉が口を吐いて出るのではないかと、ニュートは少しばかり怖かった。


	15. Chapter 15

「ニュートは勘違いをしているだけなのよ」  
そう言って少女は寂しい笑顔を見せた。  
「彼にしてみれば、私は保護すべき動物と一緒なのよ。母を亡くし、父から疎まれ、弟を失くして、独りぼっちになった絶滅危惧種とでも思っているの。動物達に向ける愛情と同じ愛情を私に注いでいるの。ただ、私が人間の女の子だから、動物達とは違う愛情だと思い込んでる。ただ、それだけなの」  
「君は、弟にとって唯一無二の存在だよ」  
少女は鼻で笑うと、いいえ、と緩やかに首を横に振る。  
「彼にとっては、保護すべき動物に過ぎない」  
「君は、どうしてそう、自分を過小評価するんだい？君はとっても素敵な女の子だよ。ニュートが唯一君に心を開いているのも、当然だよ」  
「そんな風に言ってくれるのは、貴方だけよ」  
そう言って微笑んだ少女は、どうしようもなく寂しそうで、もっと屈託なく笑ってくれたらいいのに、と思わずにはいられなかった。  
「君は、僕にとっては手の掛かる妹みたいなものだ」  
「手が掛かる？」  
わざと眉を跳ね上げて抗議の顔を作って見せるが、茶目っ気が隠れてはいない。  
「ああ。ニュートと同じ位にね」  
そう言って笑って見せれば、少女が肩の辺りを殴る真似をするから、痛くもないのに、痛そうなふりをした。  
「ニュートが一番好きなのは、貴方よ」  
「僕？ありえないね。あいつは僕を鬱陶しがって避けてるよ」  
「照れてるのよ。貴方の大袈裟な愛情表現に。だって、初めて貴方に紹介してもらった３年生が終わった夏休み。ニュートが私にこう言ったのよ」  
少女はくすくすと笑って見せる。  
そうやって笑えば、本当に可愛いのに。君は、構え過ぎた。傷付く事を恐れて、相手を威嚇せずにはいられない。

遠くで、怒号が飛び交っているのを、薄っすらと意識した。  
ぐったりと目を瞑ったままに、左手からずきずきと湧き上がる痛みに、全身が震える。忙しい息を継いで、眩暈が収まるのを待つが、周りを圧倒する異常な気配に、余計に目が開けられなかった。  
びりびりと痺れが全身を走る。拷問にしては弱い。そんな事を虚ろに思えば、溜息が漏れた。そっと薄く目を開ければ、まるで雷雲の中に居る様な閃光に目を射られ、再びぎゅっと目を閉じる。  
学生時代、クィディッチの試合中、曇天の中に飛び込んだ時の様な。あの時は雷を避け損ねて箒に当たり、真っ逆さまに落ちたが、今回はどうなのだろう。  
当たっても、構わない。  
もう、全てがどうでもいいように思えた。失うものは無いわけだし。  
そう思い付いて、微かに笑えば、テセウスは再び意識を手放した。

「とにかく、テセウスをこちらへ」  
「嫌だ！」  
「彼は怪我をしているんだろう？手当しないと」  
「僕が面倒を見る！」  
「じゃあ、君も一緒に病院へ行くんだ。今すぐ」  
そう言って男が手を差し出すが、少年が頽れているテセウスを尚も必死に抱きかかえて、その手を拒む。  
「お前には、指一本触れさせない。アルバス・ダンブルドア」  
少年が悲鳴のような声で怒鳴った。

切り立った山には雪が積もり、他には何もなかった。何もなかったが、来るものを拒む障壁が確実に存在し、行く手を阻む。  
「結界が張り巡らされているんだろう？学校が隠されてる仕組みと同じ？」  
そう言ってウィルソンがダンブルドアを振り返れば、恐らく、と小さく頷いた。  
「学校はどうやってるんですか？」  
「結界を張って、偽の映像を見せている。マグルが見れば、廃城にしか見えない」  
「その結界はどうやって、破れるんですか」  
「グリンデルバルドが結界を張っているなら、先ず、外からは無理だろうな」  
溜息交じりにダンブルドアが言えば、後ろでニュートが不穏な空気を張り巡らせる。  
「ドラゴンを呼ぶだとかは、無しだ」  
ウィルソンがニュートの怒った顔を見付けて、空かさず牽制すれば、あからさまに剥れた顔をして、ニュートがじゃあ、どうするの、と不貞腐れた声を出した。  
「テセウスが我々を見付けられれば、内側から何とかするだろう」  
「見付けられなかったら。ていうか、野放しにされてるとは思えない。拷問されてるかも」  
思いつめた顔をして、ニュートがぎゅっとコートを鷲掴むのを見て、ティナがその武骨な手にそっと自分の華奢な手を添える。  
「オーラーは、そういった訓練を受けてるから。戦争の英雄よ？テセウスならきっと大丈夫」  
そう言って、励ますようにティナがニュートの手を握りしめると、君も？と小さく尋ねられた。  
「君も、拷問された時の訓練を受けてるの？」  
ニュートの心配そうな顔に、ティナは至って平気そうな横顔を見せて、ええ、と気軽に答える。  
「貴方だって。荒くれの動物達を相手にしてるんでしょ？人の事言えないわよ」  
自分だけが心配してる立場じゃないのよ、と言外に滲ませて、ティナがニュートの怒りを治めさせると、新たに姿を見せた男を振り返った。  
「やあ」  
そう言って、気さくに手を上げて近付いてくる男に、ウィルソンが遅いぞ、と声を掛ける。  
「やあ、ニュート久しぶり」  
そう言ってにっこりと笑って見せる男に、ニュートは小さく頷いた。  
「ハリソンだ。よろしく」  
そう言って、ティナに右手を差し出して、小さくティナの手を握ると、ああ、ニュート、とティナからニュートに向き直る。  
「本をどうもありがとう。わざわざサイン入りのを４冊もテセウスが送ってくれたよ。でも、生憎と、我が家に一冊あれば十分だから、残りは親戚と近所の図書館に上げちゃったよ」  
「俺の所にも４冊送って来たぞ。サイン入りを」  
そう言ってウィルソンが茶々を入れると、ニュートは何やってるんだよ、と首筋から耳まで薄っすらと朱を履いて、恥ずかしそうに俯いた。  
「アーネストの所にも４冊送られたってさ」  
ハリソンがそう言って追い打ちをかけると、増々ニュートは居心地悪そうに肩を丸めて唇を薄く噛む。その姿に、ティナはそっと笑うと、テセウスの人となりを見た様な気がした。そうして、ニュートはそれが一寸困るのだろう。面白い兄弟だと、ティナは笑顔のままに、ニュートの肩を小さく叩いた。  
兄に一寸困っている弟が居る様に、妹に一寸困っている姉が此処にいる。  
ティナは何かを決意した様に、顔を上げて山並みを見上げた。それに気が付いて、ニュートもティナが見ている先を見上げる。  
そうして、ふいに黒い風が突き抜ける様にして鋭く舞い上がるのを見付けた。  
「オブスキュラスだ」  
ニュートの呟きと共に、薄っすらと断崖絶壁の上に城の姿が現れ始める。  
「あれか」  
ウィルソンの言葉に、皆、杖を構えた。


	16. Chapter 16

「アウレリウス。そのまま放っておくと、テセウスが死んでしまう」  
グリンデルバルドが白い手を伸ばす。黒い霧がその手から腕を這い上がる様にして絡みつき、びりびりとした痺れを帯びた。  
僅かに眉を顰めて、けれども男はそのまま辛抱強く手を差し出したままに、待つ。

服従させるに、又とない機会だ。逃すわけにはいかない。

知らず、目をぎらつかせつつ、男は、アウレリウス、と再び名を呼んだ。  
テセウスをこちら側に着かせれば、どれ程世界は恐れ、戦慄くだろうか。偽物のテセウスの姿を見せただけで、あれだけの混乱ぶりだ。  
正義を語らせるに、これ程の打って付けは居ない。  
戦争の英雄。  
婚約者を失くした、哀れな青年。  
エリート中のエリートの魔法使いが、魔法省を見捨てたとあれば、皆考えるだろう。  
果たして、信じているものが、本当に自分が信じている様なものなのか。  
動揺が起これば、後は少しばかり囁いてやればいいだけだ。  
本来あるべき姿は、今の君なのか、と。  
ダンブルドアにも。あの奇妙な動物学者も。彼らの歪んだ欲望を、抉り出して突き付けてやれると言うものだ。  
だからこそ、テセウスを手に入れたい。  
グリンデルバルドは、辛抱強く手を差し出す。  
「アウレリウス。君がそうやっていても、テセウスは治らないぞ。彼を見せなさい」  
静かにそう言えば、囂々と渦巻いていた黒い霧が静かに収まって行った。

「僕が、ノー・マジだって…」  
「ああ、言ったさ。魔法使いとノー・マジでは思考の在り方が違う。君は、確かにその力はあるが、まだその心がノー・マジのままだ」  
グリンデルバルドの静かな声に、少年は小さく唇を噛んで意識の無いテセウスを見遣る。  
「ダンブルドアの所有の印は君が消した。まあ、そのやり方は些か野蛮なものではあったが。彼を癒さないと」  
「魔法薬で？」  
「ああ、勿論。指は恐らく元には戻せないだろうが、生活には支障がないだろう。さあ、彼を見せて」  
グリンデルバルドが言えば、少年はテセウスの肩を抱いたままに、少し体をずらし男に場所を開けた。  
「不死鳥の涙…」  
ふいに、クリーデンスが呟き、男をぎょっとさせる。  
「…何だと」  
「魔法薬学の本で、読んだんだ。不死鳥の涙には癒しの力がある、って」  
そう言って、クリーデンスは立ち上がると、部屋から飛び出して行った。  
旋毛風の様に飛び出して行った少年の後ろ姿を呆然と眺めて、けれども、グリンデルバルドは空かさず部屋を覗き込んだロジエールとアバナシーに、少年を追うように指示し、ぐったりと倒れているテセウスに杖を向けた。  
少年の怒りが爆発する前に、テセウスに服従の魔法を掛けてしまわなければ、己の身も危うい。  
グリンデルバルドはテセウスの蟀谷に杖の先を押し当てた。

「インペリオ」

慎重に言葉を紡ぎ、男は満足そうに微笑むと、テセウスの左手を取り、緩く杖先を宛がう。  
「エピスキー」  
癒しの呪文を唱えるが、やはり治りそうにない無残な傷に、ノー・マジめ、と小さく罵った。  
が、その歪な傷は、何故だか心惹かれる。完璧な容姿でありながら、眉を顰めずにはいられない醜い傷に、どうしてだかぞくぞくとした怖気が背筋を這い上がってくる。その奇妙な高揚感に、我ながら悪趣味だとグリンデルバルドは小さく笑った。  
とにかく。  
彼を癒さなければ、役には立たない。  
グリンデルバルドは汗でべっとりと張り付いたテセウスの前髪をそっと払ってやると、満足気に笑う。  
「漸くだな」  
そう言って、意識の無い唇にそっと口付けた。  
「私の物だ」  
誰かの大切な物を横取りするのは、いつでも気分が良いものだ。  
遠く、窓ガラスが派手に割れる音を聞いた様な気がしたが、込み上げてくる喜びの前では、どうでも良かった。  
触れたテセウスの唇はかさかさに乾いていて、取り合えず水を飲ませてやろうと、グリンデルバルドは杖を振る。  
「レビコーパス」  
テセウスの身体を浮かせると、慎重にベッドの上に横たえた。枕を積み上げて上半身を起こすと、テーブルの上に在った水差しを呼び、口に含み口移しで飲ませてやる。ごくりと喉仏が動き、足りないのかグリンデルバルドの唇に残った水滴を舐め取ろうとする貪欲さに、男は小さく笑い、再び水を口に含み与えてやった。  
果たして蘇生の呪文でいいものか、と躊躇いつつも杖を構え、魔法以外で傷付いた場合の癒し方が果たしてあっただろうか、と考える。  
「リナベイト」  
テセウスの冷たい頬に唇を押し当てて囁くが、反応は無かった。  
「効かないか…」  
溜息を吐いて、テセウスの手を取ると、まじまじとその傷を眺める。

おぞましい。

そう思いつつも、グリンデルバルドは剥き出しになって焦げた肉と骨の断面に、舌を這わせた。  
何とも言えない感触と味に、けれども小さく震えたテセウスの反応に、ゆっくりと振り返れば、さも辛そうに小さく睫毛がひらひらとはためくのを見付ける。  
辛うじて見える煙る青い瞳は、焦点が合っていなさそうに見えた。  
そっと指の甲で冷たいを頬を撫でてやれば、テセウスはゆっくりと目を閉じてその愛撫に身を委ねる。  
その従順な姿に、グリンデルバルドは晴れやかに笑った。


	17. Chapter 17

「クリーデンスがニューヨークでやらかした状況が、今、此処で起こっていると思うかい？」  
そう言って、ダンブルドアがティナとニュートを振り返った。  
一条の黒い旋毛風が突き抜けた箇所から、朧げに城の一部が見えている。  
「オブスキュラスが暴走しているなら、そうかもしれない」  
ティナがそう答えると、でも、とニュートが口を開いて、しかし、言葉は続かなかった。  
「ニュート？」  
「クリーデンスはあの年までオブスキュラスを抑え込んでた。規格外の魔法使いだよ。ひょっとしたら、」  
「飼いならしてる？」  
ダンブルドアの問いに、ニュートは小さく頷く。  
「でも、彼の心はとても繊細で、コントロール出来てないんじゃないかしら？」  
「だとしたら、彼はオブスキュラスに疲弊されて、他のオブスキュリアスと同じように命が危ない」  
「そいつは、敵なのか？それとも味方なのか？」  
話を聞いていたハリソンが口を挟めば、三人共口を噤んだ。  
「分からないわ。でも、彼はパリの集会で、ガールフレンドを捨てて、グリンデルバルドに付いた」  
ジェイコブを捨てて、グリンデルバルドに付いて行った妹を思い、ティナは唇を噛む。

どうして？大切な人を捨ててまで、あんな奴に付いて行ったの？

あの集会の夜からずっと、ずっと繰り返される疑問だ。  
「ティナ」  
そっと手を握ったニュートに、ティナは大丈夫、と自分に言い聞かせる様に頷く。  
「グリンデルバルドは彼のオブスキュラスを武器として見做している訳だろう？」  
そう言って、ハリソンが言えば、でしょうね、とティナが頷く。そうしてふいに、元上司を思い出した。  
グレイブス。  
彼が、何かしらクリーデンスを刺激して、彼は暴走していた。  
「クリーデンスはきっと、グレイブスがグリンデルバルドだった事を、知らないわよね？」  
そう言って、確かめる様にニュートを見遣れば、ニュートは軽く眉を顰めて、そうだね、と頷く。  
「あの時と同じことが起こっているなら、クリーデンスはグリンデルバルドの敵になっているかもしれない」  
「グリンデルバルドは、」  
ダンブルドアはそう言って、考え込む様に黙りこんだ。  
「奴が？」  
ウィルソンが先を促せば、ダンブルドアは太い親指で眉を擦りながら、些か頼りない顔を見せる。  
「グリンデルバルドは言葉で人を操る。ただ、時々それが行き過ぎて、余計な事まで言う欠点がある。それが、クリーデンスを敵に回しているかもしれない」  
「まあ、それを期待して、行こうか」  
ハリソンが苦笑いを浮かべて、城を振り返った。

「なんで、言うことを聞かないんだ！」  
少年の癇癪に、アバナシーが後ずさる。  
突風に吹き飛ばされることもなく、赤い鳥は飛び交う本や雑貨を避けて、ゆうゆうと部屋の中を旋回していた。  
黒い霧の様な旋毛風が窓ガラスを突き破り外に出たものの、まだ、部屋の中に凄まじい轟音を立てて暴れまくっている。  
家具は倒れ、植木鉢の土は床に零れ、何より、ぶらさがっているシャンデリアの揺れ方が落ちてくる恐怖を煽った。  
「どうやったら、涙を出す？」  
ふいに怒鳴りつけられて、ロジエールがびくりと肩を震わせる。  
「不死鳥は、飼いならすことは出来ないのよ」  
「僕はダンブルドアだ！何故、僕の言う事を聞かない？」  
「だからと言って、手なずけられるとは、」  
「僕は、ダンブルドアじゃないのか？」  
「だから、不死鳥を飼いならした魔法使いは、これまでいないのよ」  
ロジエールの言葉が耳に入らないのか、少年は黒い霧を体に纏わせたままに部屋を出て行く。  
恐ろしさに、ただ見送るしかできなかったアバナシーは、ロジエールと目を合わせて、拙い、と呟いた。  
件の不死鳥は、ゆうゆうとその燃える様な翼をはためかせ、とまり木に舞い降りて来る。  
突き破られた窓ガラスから冷たい風が吹き込んでいた。

扉が壊れんばかりの勢いで開け放たれる。  
中に居た者たちが吃驚した顔で振り返れば、少年の鬼の形相に思わず後ずさった。  
「アウレリウス。治療中だ。静かにしなさい」  
そう言ってグリンデルバルドが片眉を上げて告げれば、男の傍らに居た老人に目を遣り、少年が睨みつける。  
「誰？」  
不機嫌そうな声に、老人が息を飲んだ。  
「彼は、ヒーラーだ。テセウスの傷を診てもらっている。ところで、不死鳥は泣いてくれたかね？」  
「泣かなかった。どういうこと？」  
声を抑えつつ、けれども怒りが噴き出した調子で男に詰めよれば、さもあらん、と男は小さく首をかしげる。  
「不死鳥を飼いならせる者はいない。例え、ダンブルドア一族であっても。そもそも、君の曽祖父の元を去ってから、不死鳥はダンブルドアの家に現れた事はない。君だけだよ、不死鳥が傍に居るのは」  
そう言って、宥める様に肩に手を置けば、君だけだ、と少年の目を覗き込んで男が告げた。  
「さあ。ここはヒーラーに任せよう」  
そう言って、グリンデルバルドは少年の肩を抱いたままに部屋を出て行く。  
扉が閉まると、警戒した様に身を竦めていた老人が、ほっと小さく息を吐き、薄く目を開けたテセウスを見下ろした。  
その濁った様な青灰色の目は虚ろで、焦点が合っていない様だった。  
「オーラースキャマンダー？」  
恐る恐る老人が尋ねれば、テセウスはゆっくりと目を動かして老人を見遣る。  
「貴方は、どうして此処に？我々と同じように無理矢理に連れて来られたんでしょう？」  
囁くような声に、テセウスは老人から目を逸らすと、ゆっくりと目を閉じた。  
「私の他にも、捕らわれた者達が居ます。我々には、貴方が一縷の希望です。戦争の英雄である貴方が、我々を救ってくれると、皆、そう信じています」  
老人は必死にテセウスの反応を待ったが、テセウスはゆっくりと目を開けると上体を起こす。  
「傷を癒してくれてありがとう。貴方の話は聞かなかった事にしておくよ」  
そう言って立ち上がり、老人を見下ろした青い瞳には厳しい光が宿っていた。  
「オーラースキャマンダー…」  
「君も一度、グリンデルバルドの話を聞いてみるといい。考える時間はたっぷりあるだろう？」  
そう言って、杖を翳して身支度を整えると、テセウスは老人の存在を気にするでもなく部屋を出て行く。  
老人は絶望感に打ちひしがれ、顔を両手に埋めた。

テセウスがグリンデルバルドの書斎を目指して歩いていると、廊下の奥からアバナシーが慌てた様子で駆けてくる。  
テセウスの姿を見付けて一瞬驚いた顔を見せて、けれどもそれどころではないのか、慌てて書斎の扉を叩いた。  
「どうした？」  
扉が開く前にテセウスが尋ねれば、アバナシーが息を整える様に大きく深呼吸した。  
「あいつらが来た」  
「あいつら？」  
「あいつら？」  
テセウスが問いただした瞬間部屋の扉が開き、グリンデルバルドが同じ質問を繰り返す。  
「アルバス・ダンブルドア」  
アバナシーがごくりと息を飲んで告げれば、他は、とテセウスが尋ねた。  
「あの動物学者とクイニーの姉さんと、知らない奴が二人」  
「それだけか。どうやら魔法省が動かない事に焦れて、君とクイニーの奪還に来たようだな」  
そう言ってグリンデルバルドが面白そうに笑えば、傷はどうだね、とテセウスの左手を取る。  
「傷は癒してもらった。ただ、慣れなくて気持ちが悪い」  
そう言って取られた手をもぞもぞと動かして見せれば、仕方がないとばかりにテセウスが肩を竦めて見せた。  
「しかし、どうやって入ってきた？」  
グリンデルバルドが呟くと、アウレリウスが、とアバナシーが部屋の中に居る少年をこっそりと見遣って告げる。  
「結界を破ったのか。仕方のない奴だ」  
溜息交じりに言うグリンデルバルドに、テセウスが僕が行こう、と袖口から杖を出した。  
「アバナシー。お前も行くんだ」  
あれを飲んで、とグリンデルバルドが促せば、アバナシーは笑みを浮かべて頷いて見せる。  
「テセウス！」  
ふいに、少年が部屋から出てくるとテセウスの袖を取った。  
「傷は？」  
無言で見下ろしてくる冷たい青い目に、少年はごめんなさい、と震える声で囁く。  
「大丈夫さ」  
そう言って少年の頭をぐしゃぐしゃに綯い混ぜると、踵を返して何時もの様に颯爽と廊下を歩いて行った。  
「納得いったかね？」  
グリンデルバルドが後ろから尋ねると、少年はのろのろと振り返り、渋々と言った体で頷く。  
「不死鳥は人の言う事なんぞ、きくような生き物ではないのさ」  
そう言ってグリンデルバルドは少年を促すと、書斎の中に戻って行った。  
遠ざかっていくテセウスの背中を見送ったままに、少年は眉を顰める。  
今までのテセウスと違う様な気がした。

「取り合えず二手に分かれた方がいいな」  
早速、グリンデルバルドの信者達に見付かって、這う這うの体で逃れた部屋でウィルソンが呟くと、そうだな、とハリソンが応えた。  
「ミスゴールドスタインは君の妹さんを探しに行きなさい。ニュート、彼女と一緒に行ってあげて。テセウスは僕たちが探すから」  
ニュートが頷けば、じゃあ、行こう、と部屋を出ると、廊下の先に人影を見付けて慌てて部屋に戻ろうとして、けれども名前を呼ばれて、ぎくりと動きを止める。  
「ニュート！」  
廊下の隅々まで響き渡る様な、通る声に、ニュートは眉を顰めた。  
テセウスだった。  
が、其処には兄が二人いた。

「どっちがどっちだ？」  
ニュートの後ろからウィルソンが呟くと、分からない、とニュートが囁く。  
「杖が見えるか？」  
「手が邪魔で、握りが見えない」  
あいつの攻撃を喰らいたくないぞ、俺は、と零すウィルソンに、僕も、私も、と皆一様に頷いた。  
「やあ、ニュート。ティナ！クイニーが寂しがってるぞ。これを機会に、君も仲間になれ」  
快活な言葉に、増々テセウスらしく思えて、皆が眉を顰めていると、後ろからダンブルドアがやあ、と陽気に声を掛ける。  
「テセウス。無事で何よりだ。皆、君を心配していたんだ」  
「そりゃどうも」  
そう言って、二人のテセウスが足を止めた。  
その様子を見て、ダンブルドアがニュート達の前に立ち、太々しく笑って見せる。そうして杖を袖口から出すと、テセウスも杖を構えて見せた。  
「どうやらあれを持ってないようだな。なら、大丈夫だろう」  
「あれって？」  
ニュートが尋ねると、テセウスがマンドレイクだよ、と応えた瞬間、ニュートの後ろから、ハリソンとウィルソンがそれぞれに、エクスペリアームス！イモビラス！と叫ぶ。  
途端、一人が杖を取られ、がっくりと膝を着いた。  
「マンドレイク？」  
ニュートが呆気に取られたままに、呆然と呟くと、ダンブルドアが振り返り、マンドレイクの根っこを引っこ抜いたんだ、と告げる。  
「決闘の授業で、手段は何を使ってもいいと言ったら、いきなり隠し持っていたマンドレイクの根っこを引っこ抜いたんだよ」  
「そんな事したの？」  
残ったテセウスにニュートが尋ねると、テセウスはただ肩を竦めて見せる。  
「滅茶苦茶減点されてたけどな」  
膝を着いたテセウスを立ち上がらせながら、ウィルソンが付け足すと、ハリソンがふふふふ、と思い出したように笑った。  
「ポリジュースだから、あと一時間程で正体を現すと思うよ」  
テセウスがウィルソン達に言えば、よう、とウィルソンががば、とテセウスを抱き寄せる。  
「心配したぞ」  
そう言って、ばしばしと背中を叩き、次いでハリソンがテセウスとハグすると、テセウスが首を傾げてニュートを見た。  
「手。どうしたの？」  
そう言ってニュートが恐る恐る尋ねると、ああ、とテセウスは思い出したように左手を見遣る。  
「指を切られた」  
「誰に？」  
「クリーデンス」  
「どうして？」  
まあ、色々、と曖昧に答えるテセウスに、ニュートは堪え切れない様にテセウスに飛びつくと、ぎゅうぎゅうと兄の身体を抱きしめた。テセウスの顎の下に鼻梁を押し込んで、心配してたんだ、と呟く。そうして、背中に回された手に、ほっとした様に目を瞑ると、ぽんぽん、と子供をあやす様に背中を軽く叩かれた。  
「クイニーの所に行くんだ」  
そう言って、テセウスがぐいとニュートを押し遣ると、ティナを見た。  
「クイニーは左翼の二階の、オレンジ色のドレスを着た夫人の絵が飾られた左隣の部屋だ。ニュート、お前も一緒に行きなさい」  
「こいつは、俺達が連れて行く」  
後ろ手に縛られたテセウスを捕まえたままにウィルソンが言えば、僕とダンブルドア教授はグリンデルバルドの所へ、とテセウスが促した。  
「地下に拉致された人たちが居る」  
「分かった」  
ダンブルドアと連れ立って歩き始めたテセウスの背中を眺めていたニュートは、思わずテセウス、と叫ぶ。  
呼ばれて立ち止りテセウスが振り返ると、ニュートは気を付けて、と言って真っ直ぐにテセウスの目を見据えた。  
直ぐに目を逸らす筈の弟の視線に、テセウスは思わずふっと息を漏らすと、ああ、お前も、と笑って頷いて見せる。そうして、再び背中を向けた兄の姿を暫し見送っていたニュートに、ティナが、大丈夫よ、とそっと囁いた。  
「ダンブルドアが居るんですもの。大丈夫よ」  
ティナの顔を見て、ニュートはうん、と頷くと、さあ、クイニーの所へ行こう、と歩き始めた。

「血の協定は破れたんですか？」  
テセウスがそう尋ねると、ダンブルドアは小さく肩を竦めて見せる。  
その仕草に、どっちなんだ、という疑問を、眉を顰めて表明するが、ダンブルドアは何も言わなかった。  
「それに、クリーデンスは何者ですか？貴方の弟とか言ってますけど？アブにも、妹の他にも弟が居るなんて話は聞いたことが無い。年から言って、貴方の息子じゃないんですか？」  
「いや、それは無いな」  
ダンブルドアが立ち止ったので、テセウスも立ち止ると、それは、無い、とダンブルドアが再び断言する。  
「貴方と関係があった女性が勝手に生んだとか？」  
「その可能性は無いな」  
「どうして？」  
テセウスの疑わしそうな視線を捉えて、ダンブルドアが言った言葉に、テセウスは目を瞑った。テセウスのその苦そうな顔に、ダンブルドアはそういう事だよ、と付け足すと、どうして、と問われる。  
「どうして、そういう言い方するかな」  
怒った口調に、ダンブルドアは飄々と肩を竦めるばかりで、小さく罵ったテセウスの言葉は聞き流した。  
にやにやと笑うダンブルドアの顔を見て、テセウスは一つ大きく溜息を吐いて、気を取り直した様にさっぱりと顔を上げ、歩き始める。付いてきたダンブルドアを見遣る事無く、テセウスがもう一つ疑問を口にした。  
「あの指輪は何だったんですか？指輪の痕が付いた指を切り落とされても、グリンデルバルドのインペリオが掛からなかったんですけど」  
「痕？」  
そう言って眉を顰めてダンブルドアが足を止めるから、テセウスも立ち止る。  
「指輪の痕があって、」  
テセウスがそう言って左手を差し出すと、ダンブルドアは傷に顔を顰め乍らその手を取った。  
「痕など、付く筈が無いんだが。恐らくは、グリンデルバルドが付けたんだろう」  
ダンブルドアが左手を色々な角度にひっくり返して眺めていると、どうして、とテセウスが呟く。  
「不死鳥のパトローナスが僕を護っているんですか？」  
冷めた青い瞳に見下ろされて、ダンブルドアは些か跋が悪そうに困った顔を見せた。が、諦めた様に溜息を一つ吐くと、ダンブルドアは顔を上げて真っ直ぐにテセウスを見る。  
「テセウス。私は、」  
そう言って、けれどもダンブルドア口を噤んだ瞬間、音もなくテセウスが頽れた。  
「テセウス！」  
慌ててテセウスの身体を抱き留めて、ダンブルドアがテセウスの後ろに黒い霧の様なものを纏わらせて幽鬼の様に立つ少年の姿を見付ける。  
「クリーデンス」  
「テセウスに触るな」  
怒りに震えた声が響いた。


	18. Chapter 18

「お嬢さんなら、ここよ」  
オレンジ色のドレスの婦人像がそう言って、顎をしゃくって見せた。そうして、ひらひらとレースのハンカチを振ると、再び気取ったポーズに戻る。ありがと、と言って、扉を叩くティナの後ろに立つニュートに、婦人は派手にウインクして見せた。  
「クイニー！クイニー！」  
ティナが扉を壊さんばかりに叩きながら叫んでいるが、中からは何の反応もない。すると、ティナがいきなり杖を構えてボンバーダ！と叫ぶ。途端、凄まじい爆音を上げて扉が、粉々に吹っ飛んだ。爆音と爆風と飛び散る木片から、慌ててニュートが後ずさるが、ティナは容赦なくその扉の破片を蹴散らして中に入って行く。  
「クイニー！」  
部屋の奥にびっくりして声も出ない様子のクイニーを見付けて、ティナが駆け寄りぎゅうぎゅうと抱きしめた。  
「あなた、何やってるのよ！この、おバカ！」  
「ティナ…」  
「皆心配してたのよ！」  
ティナの凄まじい剣幕に、ニュートがおっかなびっくり部屋の入り口から覗き込んでいると、クイニーがごめんなさい、と涙声でティナにしがみ付く。  
「もう！ほんとに！心配したんだから！」  
怒声に涙が混じったような声音に、ニュートは姉妹が抱き合う姿を見てほっと息を吐くと、自然と笑みが零れた。  
「早く此処を出た方がいい。僕達の動きを見張ってた奴らが、きっと魔法省の連中を呼んでくる筈だ。そうなったら、乱闘になる」  
ニュートが控えめに声を掛けると、ええ、そうね、とティナが涙を拭って振り返る。  
「テセウスは？」  
ハンカチで鼻を抑えながらクイニーが尋ねると、ダンブルドアとグリンデルバルドの所へ行った、とニュートが応えた。  
「テセウスは無事なの？クリーデンスが、」  
「知ってるわ。でも、大丈夫よ」  
ティナが続いて答えると、クイニーはほっとしたように肩を大きく上下させる。が、ふいに思い出したように、ティナの手を取って、心配そうな顔を見せた。  
「クリーデンスが、混乱してる」  
「オブスキュラスを見たわ」  
「彼がテセウスの指を切り落としたの。自分でやって、自分で動揺してる。それに、不死鳥が泣かなくて相当苛ついていたわ」  
「不死鳥がいるの？」  
ニュートの脊椎反射とも言える反応に、ティナは呆れた様に眉を跳ね上げるが、クイニーは泣き腫らした目でくすりと笑う。  
「ええ。３階の遊戯室に居る筈よ。でも、やっぱり、クリーデンスはダンブルドアの身内なのかしら？」  
「何それ？」  
初めて聞く話に、ティナとニュートが眉を顰めた。  
「不死鳥はダンブルドアの血の証だと、グリンデルバルドが言っていたの。ダンブルドアの弟だ、って」  
「弟？」  
ニュートが半分馬鹿にしたような吃驚した声を上げて、は？とあからさまな表情をしている。  
「ありえないよ！」  
「テセウスもそう言っていたわ。でも、クリーデンスは信じているみたい」  
「また、ある事無い事吹き込んで、ダンブルドアと対決させようとしているのか」  
ニュートが苦々しく呟けば、彼は武器じゃない、と呟いた。  
「ええ。彼は武器じゃない。不器用な魔法使いよ」  
ティナがニュートにしっかりと頷くと、ニュートもうん、と頷く。  
「君達は一度、城の外へ行って。僕は、テセウス達の所へ行くよ」  
「ええ。でも、その前にハリソン達と地下に囚われてる人たちを外に出すわ」  
「分かった。気を付けて」  
「ええ。貴方も」  
部屋の外に出ると、気を付けて、とだけ言って、その後が続かないニュートとティナを置いて、クイニーが先に行ってるわね、と廊下を歩きだすと、えっと、あの、とニュートがしどろもどろに言うが、ティナもそわそわと視線を泳がせている。  
「気を付けて」  
「ええ。貴方も」  
そう言って、ティナがクイニーの後を追った。追いついたティナにクイニーが何か言っているが、いいの、というティナの声だけが辛うじて聞こえる。  
「キス位しなきゃ」  
ふいに言われてニュートがぎょっとした様に辺りを見回せば、オレンジ色のドレスの婦人が分かってないわね、と呆れた溜息を吐いて見せた。  
「グリンデルバルドが何処に居るか知ってますか？」  
耳まで真っ赤にしてニュートが尋ねると、上の右翼の書斎じゃない？と婦人像が詰まら無さそうに教えてくれる。  
「ありがとう」  
「どういたしまして」  
そう答えて、婦人は又気取ったポーズをして見せた。

オブスキュラスが掠った箇所の服が裂け、出血しているのが見える。  
ダンブルドアがテセウスの傷に手を翳すが、その手を黒い稲光が貫こうとして、けれども、ダンブルドアがそれを杖で薙ぎ払った。  
「テセウスに触るな」  
そう言って黒い影に覆われる様にして少年が近付いてくる。  
「君はテセウスを傷付けたいのか」  
何時にない厳しい調子でダンブルドアが尋ねるが、少年は薄墨の様に黒い影を棚引かせて右手を差し出した。  
「僕を裏切ってあんた達の所へ行った。僕は彼を取り戻したいだけだ」  
「テセウスは君を裏切ってなどいない」  
「どうでもいい。とにかく、あんたにだけは、テセウスは渡せない。僕から何もかも取り上げて、今度はテセウスを取り上げる心算だろう。でも、させない」  
「何を言っているんだ、君は。私は君から何も取り上げはしない。君を助けたいんだ」  
そう言って、ダンブルドアがテセウスを腕に抱えたままに手を差し伸べれば、その手に黒い影が引き絞る様にして締め付ける。  
「君は、あの男に騙されているだけだ」  
黒い影を振り払うと、テセウスの傷に手を翳し血を止めて、ダンブルドアはゆっくりとテセウスを床に横たえた。オブスキュラスを振り払われて、少年が呆然としていると、ダンブルドアは膝を着いたままに少年を見上げる。  
「君は、テセウスを傷付けたいのかい」  
「…僕を、見捨てた」  
「グリンデルバルドに何と言われたかは知らないけれど、彼は、君を見捨てたりはしないよ」  
「僕は赤の他人だから。だから、本当の弟が来たから、僕を見捨ててそっちに行ったんだ」  
怒りの余り言葉にならないのか、少年は肩を大きく上下させて息を吐き出す。  
「君はどうしてあの男の言葉を鵜呑みにするのか」  
「あの人だけが、僕を信じてくれたから」  
「信じた？君は、ニューヨークで彼に何と言われたか忘れたのかい？」  
少年と対峙するように立ち上がったダンブルドアの言葉に、クリーデンスは何？と眉を顰めた。  
「グリンデルバルドとはパリで出会った。ニューヨークで会ったことなんてない」  
「グレイブスという男が居ただろう？」  
ダンブルドアの言葉を聞いた途端に、少年の背後で棚引いていた黒い影が突風となって渦を巻き始める。  
「あれは、グリンデルバルドが化けていた男だよ」  
「嘘だ！」  
軽く放電しながら黒い影が鋭さを帯びて部屋中を疾走し始めた。  
荒れ狂う黒い風に、顔を庇うようにしてダンブルドアが腕を翳し、目を細める中、少年は正気を失った様に、どんどんとその姿を淡く儚く霧に消えようとしていく。  
「自分を失ってはいけない！」  
ダンブルドアが厳しく叫ぶが、少年は小さく笑った様に見えた。

暴走するオブスキュラスが、テセウスをカミソリの様に襲う。ダンブルドアが守護霊を呼ぼうとして、しかし、鋭く横切ってきた他の魔法を遮れば、黒い影の向こうに白い顔を見付けた。  
「ゲラート」  
ダンブルドアの呟きが聞こえたのか、男はにやりと笑って見せる。  
「アルバス」  
憎々し気なダンブルドアの表情に、男はそれこそ楽し気に笑って見せた。

「その男は君からテセウスを取り上げるつもりなんだよ。君の大切な物を横取りして、君が悲しむ姿を見て喜ぶ様な奴だよ」  
グリンデルバルドが半笑いでそう告げると、黒い風は尚も勢いを増してダンブルドア達を取り囲み、鋭く切り裂いていく。  
テセウスの周りが一層暗く覆われて、傷が増える度に、テセウスの小さな呻き声が聞こえた。  
テセウスに近付こうとするが、オブスキュラスとグリンデルバルドの攻撃とに阻まれて思うように動きが取れないダンブルドアの目の前で、テセウスの傷が増えていく。  
「君はテセウスを殺す心算か！」  
ふいにダンブルドアの怒声が辺りを震わせ、風が一瞬凪いだ。黒い影が少年の姿に戻り始めて、テセウスの横にへたりと座り込むと、恐る恐る手を伸ばしテセウスを抱き起した。それを横目で見ながら、ダンブルドアは空かさずグリンデルバルドに杖を向けて一条の光を放つ。グリンデルバルドが立っていた場所の大理石の手すりが粉々に砕け散ったが、男の姿が消えた。が、背後から、鋭い光が刺し貫いてくるのを辛うじて避けると、ダンブルドアは苛立も露わにクリーデンスに怒鳴る。  
「とにかく、テセウスをこちらへ」  
「嫌だ！」  
「彼は怪我をしているんだろう？手当しないと」  
「僕が面倒を見る！」  
「じゃあ、君も一緒に病院へ行くんだ。今すぐ」  
そう言って男が手を差し出すが、少年が頽れているテセウスを尚も必死に抱きかかえて、その手を拒む。  
「お前には、指一本触れさせない。アルバス・ダンブルドア」  
少年が悲鳴のような声で怒鳴った。


End file.
